Sealing the Deal
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Sakura makes a choice, but is she willing to live with the consequences of more power and betraying Naruto. NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a longer story. I'm planning on 10-20 chapters of 1000-2000 words per chapter. Thanks to all my one-shot reviewers. I hope you will like this longer story. No promises on an update schedule. It will happen as time allows. I'm trying to stay 1-2 chapters ahead of posting so I can maintain continuity.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the hall. Kakashi was leaning against the wall across the hall with his usual green book in his hand. The copy nin was projecting his usual calm exterior. The blonde glanced to his right. Sakura's parents were sitting on a bench. Her mother was still teary eyed from crying. Her eyes were fixed on the hospital room door. She'd nearly jump off the bench each time a shadow passed the door. Sakura's father shot the blonde ninja death glares from time to time while he continued to comfort his wife. Most of their friends were on missions so the usual crowd of well wishers wasn't there. Despite the war being over for four years, missions were still required as small rogue groups were popping up from time to time. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura returned from a mission to deal with a rogue group a little over two weeks ago. Sakura had been injured on the mission. She'd been out of the hospital only a few days before she was readmitted.<p>

Tsunade opened the hospital room door. She looked angry. Shizune was behind her. The raven haired medic nin looked concerned and a little scared.

"How is she?" blurted out Sakura's mother as she leapt to her feet.

The Hokage took a deep breath. A mother was concerned about her daughter. She had to be polite and diplomatic. When Tsunade finished with Sakura's parents she would rage. Naruto pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he wanted to know about Sakura's status.

"She's going to be fine. The seal has set and stabilized," said the Hokage.

Sakura's mother still looked concerned.

"What does this mean?" asked her mother on the verge of tears again.

It was clear that Sakura's mother wasn't going to be satisfied until she examined Sakura for herself.

"Sakura used a sealing jutsu to act as a reservoir for her chakra. She can release the seal and infuse her body with chakra. It is similar to the one I use," said the Hokage pointing to the purple diamond on her forehead.

"Can we see her," asked her father.

He was a ninja until the Kyuubi attack. He was badly injured and unable to continue as a shinobi. He ran a shop in the market district now. He had a better understanding of the situation so he was more in control.

Tsunade nodded. Both Harunos went into the room and closed the door. Naruto knew it was coming. He knew his friend took the sealing spell from his library. The seal on Tsunade's head was an Uzumaki seal. The Hokage didn't have the seal spell diagram to generate another seal like the one she bore. Her grandmother placed the seal upon her.

"Come with me," growled the Hokage.

Naruto and Kakashi followed the Hokage up the hall. When Tsunade was angry, she'd yell at him. When she was disappointed, she'd yell at him before lecturing him. When she was livid, she remained silent until they were alone so she could issue an ultimatum. Her silence told him that she blamed him for this. It was a long walk back to the Hokage tower. It felt like a death march near the end. Kakashi continued to read with a carefree appearance. Shizune was clearly nervous. They entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade went to her chair immediately. Shizune took up her usual position on Tsunade's right. She glared at the blonde.

"You have one minute to explain how Sakura got ahold of an Uzumaki sealing scroll with that seal in it. If I am not happy with your answer, you will be in far worse trouble than she is," threatened the Hokage.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. The answer was very simple and would take no time to explain.

"She took the scroll from my library. I was working on something and I asked for her help. She must have taken it when I wasn't looking," he said.

He knew things changed after the last mission. Sakura felt weak and inadequate like she was a genin all over again. She'd was in a battle with a mid range fighter. When she and Chiyo fought against Sasori they were able to use distraction and trickery, but she was alone. Her adversary was not a high level opponent but he was a terrible opponent for Sakura as her jutsu were best for close range fighting. He figured she'd train harder or ask Tsunade to teach her new jutsu. Sakura could learn to fight different classes of fighters. He hadn't expected this.

"How could you be so careless?" roared the Hokage after leaping to her feet.

Naruto's ire rose.

"She is one of my most trusted friends and comrades. She's been in that library many times and nothing was taken. I had no reason to distrust her," he growled back.

Tsunade continued to glare at him before putting her arms behind her back. She walked out from behind the desk.

"You do realize she almost died because of that seal," said the Hokage in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto nodded.

"It needs to be applied by a true master. Mine was applied by Mito-sama, my grandmother. I doubt Sakura had the skill to do it alone," said the slug sannin.

"If you think I'd put a seal on her then you are crazy," he roared back. "I know the risk of putting powerful seals on people."

Tsunade looked deep into his eyes.

"But you love her and you would do things for her that are crazy. Hell, you've done crazy things for her," countered the Hokage.

The blonde hated it when Tsunade used his feelings against him.

"I've always protected her by putting my body and my life on the line. I've never put her in a position of harm. I knew the risk of that seal," he said angrily.

Kakashi closed his book.

"Sakura has seemed down since the last mission," he added. "I think she felt a little below average based upon her performance. It was a difficult opponent for her."

Tsunade glared at Kakashi.

"If you had been a better sensei, this wouldn't be an issue. She should have been taught to fight against midrange opponents by herself as a genin. Instead you focused all your attention on Sasuke Uchiha. That turned out well didn't it," hissed the Hokage.

Kakashi put his head down.

"Stupid testosterone filled idiots," muttered the Hokage. "Women aren't some weak creatures that need your protection."

Naruto looked away from the slug sannin.

"Look at me," she commanded.

Both ninja looked at their leader.

"I blame both of you as much as her. She took this step to remain equal in your eyes. If it causes her long term harm both of you will pay," she warned.

Both men nodded.

"Get out of my sight, Kakashi," ordered the Hokage.

The copy nin nodded and walked out the door. Naruto cursed mentally. If she dismissed Kakashi things were going to get worse. Tsunade returned to her desk. She sat in her chair. She rest her elbows on her desk. Her fingers were laced in front of her mouth. She fixed a solemn glare on the blonde.

"Shizune, I want to speak with Naruto alone."

The raven haired medic nin nodded and left the office. Tsunade sat silently for a few moments before speaking. Her eyes were boring into the younger blonde.

"We have another problem," said the Hokage.

Naruto hated the dramatic lead up but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need to be punished with C-rank missions or worse until Sakura recovered.

"Sakura stole clan knowledge from you. If the clan council finds out, the consequences could be severe," said the Hokage.

Naruto felt better. The clan council couldn't agree on anything. They were a group of the clan leaders in Konoha. They met monthly but little was every accomplished. The council was started to appease the Uchiha at the founding of the village. The tradiation was too ingrained to disrupt easily.

"If the clan council is the problem, I'm not worried. They can't agree on how tie their shoes let alone punish anyone."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Normally, I'd agree, but this will unify them. Clan knowledge is a sensitive issue. I can recall three instances when clan knowledge was stolen. The thief was killed in two cases after the council forced the Second's hand. The third was a kunoichi. She was married to a male member of the clan and forced to produce a child within two years if she wanted to live."

Naruto shook his head.

"No one can know that seal belongs to the Uzumaki. You use that seal. People will believe Sakura learned it from you. The master apprentice relationship allows for the sharing of knowledge."

Tsunade nodded.

"If no one asks, we are fine, but I won't lie," said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded.

"I understand," said the blue eyed Jonin.

Tsunade nodded.

"Go see her," said the Hokage.

Naruto turned to leave.

"If I find out that you lied to me Naruto, you will regret it," warned the Hokage.

Naruto looked over his shoulder coldly. He didn't respond before leaving the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter of Sealing the Deal. Thanks for the reviews. Same as last time, no promises on .?docid=23615275pdates.

* * *

><p>Sakura was tired from the sealing ritual and her mother's constant second guessing her life wasn't helping.<p>

"I never should have let you enroll," said her mother for the tenth time.

Each time sounded so final. She adjusted Sakura's blankets for the twentieth time.

"You've mutilated your body with that mark," said her mother gesturing to the red diamond on her daughter's forehead.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her mother hated piercing and tattoos. The seal was nothing more than a tattoo to her mother. She'd tried to argue about the benefits of the seal but her mother would never understand. It was hard for a woman raised as a merchant's daughter to grasp the importance of increasing her power as a ninja.

"It was foolish and dangerous," added her father. "Sealing jutsu can be unpredictable. They should only be used by true masters."

The rosette was losing her temper.

"I knew the risks and I decided it was best for me. Besides, I was successful in applying the seal," she growled.

"What about your family? Do you think we want to bury a daughter? Enough families lost loved ones during the war. We don't need to lose you on some quest to show off for your sensei and _HIM_."

Sakura hated that her mother refused to call Naruto by his name.

"If you are referring to Naruto," started the angry rosette.

"This isn't the time for this argument," said her father with finality.

Both women nodded. This was an old argument that wasn't going to be resolved tonight. It might never be resolved given the stubbornness of the two women involved.

"We are concerned about your well being, Sakura. Every ninja has to recognize their limits. If you have reached your limit then take a position that best fits your skills. Don't try to push yourself needlessly. Ninja that seek power for the sake of power lead lives that end quickly and terribly."

The medic nin huffed.

"Medic nin are rare enough. Medic nin at your level are extremely rare. You could take a position at the hospital."

Sakura's mother smiled.

"You could settle down and start a family. You're at a good age now," added her mother.

The sannin's apprentice rolled her eyes. Her mother's 'I'm going to be a grandma' smile was on her face again. The rosette felt too young to marry let alone start a family.

"Han and Sanji are supposed to be in Konoha in a few months. Their son usually comes with them," added her mother.

Sakura's father nodded.

"He is a fine young man from a proper family. He was raised well; very respected among the merchants in the Land of Fire and beyond."

The rosette opened her mouth to speak but she closed it. She wasn't going to be forced into a relationship.

"I'm tired," said the rosette. "I should rest."

Sakura's mother seemed to find it a sensible suggestion. After a hug from each of her parents, they left closing the door. Her mother informed a nurse that Sakura wished to rest and visitors should be asked to return later. Yet again, her mother was trying to keep Naruto away from her. Naruto wasn't going to take advantage of her or anything. Sure his eyes lingered too long sometimes and he said ridiculous things but he would never harm her. If Sasuke was alive and loyal, her mother would have bent over backwards to let him in to visit. After he got in the room, he'd probably stab her in the chest rather than speak to her.

"I thought they were going to stay all night," said a voice from the other side of her bed.

Sakura turned and scowled.

"What are you doing barging into my room?" she hissed.

The blonde didn't answer as he walked up to her. He poked her forehead injecting a small amount of chakra into the seal. The seal expanded over Sakura's face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded slapping his hands away.

Naruto went back to work undeterred.

"Looking at the seal. I want to make sure its stable," he said poking at the expanded seal.

"Shishou already looked at it. She said it's stable," retorted the rosette.

Naruto touched the seal at her cheek bones and it expanded further. Sakura looked down and the original inked lines were all over her body now.

"I want to be sure. I'm not taking any chances. You're too important to leave to chance," he said while continuing to work.

The rosette blushed slightly. These unconscious comments tugged at her heartstrings.

"Take off your shirt," he said.

Sakura's blush turned to rage.

"Listen you pervert," she hissed.

He looked deep into her eyes.

"I want to see the seal. I'm sure you have a bra on and I've seen you in a two piece before," he growled.

She crossed her arms.

"I'm not here to perv on you. I want to make sure the seal is stable in the long term. It was designed for my mother and her unique status. You don't have Bijuu chakra. I don't want any problems."

Sakura sighed and lifted her shirt off. The seal was opened across her abs. Sakura blushed when he bent down to read the symbols more closely. His face was less than a foot from her groin.

"Looks good for now. I will want to see it again soon," he said.

Sakura was pleased he remained all business. He touched her cheek bones again and the seal retracted to the diamond. Sakura put her shirt on again.

"How did you expand the seal like that?" asked the rosette.

Naruto huffed.

"I'm not telling you," he answered back with an almost childish tone.

"What if I need to fix something?" she questioned.

"I will fix it if there's a problem. You are not playing with that seal. It's too dangerous," he replied.

"What makes you think," she started before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"It's your turn to listen," he said.

She glared at him before nodding once.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me," he said coldly.

She looked down.

"That seal is dangerous and not meant for you," he continued.

He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes.

"If you took it because you felt weak, you should think again. I don't know of a stronger kunoichi," he added.

The rosette huffed and pushed his hand away from her chin.

"I don't need a lecture. You do stuff like this all the time and no one questions you. Why is this seal a big deal?"

Naruto sighed.

"I've done ridiculous things but it was all toward controlling the Kyuubi and protecting the village from the people that were after me. You don't have a reason to go to these lengths. You were strong enough without that thing. How could you be so careless?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She was wrong to steal but she wasn't going to be lectured by him.

"And don't you dare tell me that it's none of my business," he hissed.

She glared at him.

"What kind of lecture would you give me if I did something like this? Huh?"

The rosette was cowed. She'd do the exact same thing if the situation was reversed. It'd probably end with a blow to the head or the groin.

"Get some rest," he growled. "We can talk more when your strength has returned."

Sakura nodded and he vanished. She settled into her bed. She didn't like that he was angry but he was also part of the problem. She was trying to catch up to him but he was always advancing quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter ready. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

**eternalfox92680:** Equal is a funny thing. In math, it is clear how to equate things. People and abilities are another thing all together. In some situations, a medic is more useful than a warrior.

I like constructive reviews and comments. I use them to clarify the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p>Sakura recovered quickly enough. Her body adjusted to the slow chakra drain of the seal. She noticed a slightly increased appetite and she fatigued a little more quickly when training but it wasn't dramatic. Additional training would allow her to regain her old abilities. Tsunade warned her not to release the seal for a while to ensure it was stable. Naruto was still angry with her. They barely spoke after an argument in his home about the seal. She felt a little lonely, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.<p>

Her mother never understood her goals as a ninja. Her father understood but he encouraged her to set an 'attainable' goal and then focus on her family responsibilities. Despite being ninja, none of her friends understood what happened with Team 7. None of them understood what Sasuke's betrayal meant. Sakura didn't fully understand until Sasuke killed Danzo. She had a crush on Sasuke, but Naruto…Naruto loved him like a brother. They were family in Naruto's mind; his only real family.

Naruto understood her. He knew how Sasuke affected their lives. She could dream big with Naruto. Everything was in reach to him. Hard work and perseverance were all that was required to achieve one's goals. She could never match the Kyuubi's power, but she could pull even with him when he was using his own chakra. She was sure she could. He wasn't perfect. He had a massive chakra reserve but his special jutsu required a large chakra reserve. Tsunade was Jiraiya's equal. Why couldn't she be Naruto's equal?

Dwelling on unpleasant subjects wouldn't solve anything. Time would heal this betrayal. She'd make it up to her teammate somehow. The rosette decided on a sugar rush to improve her mood. She went into her favorite ice cream stand and stood before the menu board. She memorized it long ago but she always looked at it out of habit. It was like a picture that inspired her to make a decision.

"Sakura-san," said the older woman that ran shop. "It's been a while."

The medic looked up before nodding. She was keeping her hospital stay quiet. It didn't look good when a high level medic nin ended up in the hospital.

"I've been…busy," said the rosette.

The elder woman put her hands on her hips. Her mother did the same thing when she was irritated.

"You've been in the hospital."

The tone was maternal. The green eyed kunoichi smiled like a naughty child caught in the act. She was touched that the shop owner cared enough to check up on her.

"I keep track of my valued customers," added the ice cream mistress.

"How about a double chocolate with mint," said the rosette.

The woman nodded and went to work. Sakura swore this woman was a kunoichi based upon the precision and speed of her moments filling the bowl with ice cream and pieces of mint leaves.

"Trying to start a new fashion trend?" asked the shop owner without slowing her moments.

Sakura was confused.

"The red diamond tattoo on your forehead, dear."

Sakura reached for the seal and touched it. She felt a slight tingle in her forehead.

"You are more like Tsunade-sama every day," said the elder woman.

Sakura smiled happily. She loved being compared to her master in terms of physical appearance. Tsunade was beautiful if her transformation was to be believed. She felt her ninja abilities had a long way to go but she had sparred against her master for longer periods in the last year. She always lost in the end because her master would summon a slug or use some other trick she wasn't aware of. She couldn't even summon a small slug at this point. Tsunade had refused to teach her summoning until her chakra reserve was larger.

Sakura paid and took her bowl. She sat at a small table thinking about the changes she made since Tsunade started to train her. She smiled when she thought about summoning. Surely Tsunade would teach her to summon slugs now. The seal would give her the chakra she needed to summon the slug queen. She had a mental image of summoning a giant slug and standing next to Naruto on his giant toad while Kakashi moped on the ground with his pack of dogs. The image brought a smile to her face. It'd make her one step closer to being on the same level as them.

"Thinking about a certain young man?" asked the shop owner from behind the counter.

Sakura smiled and shook her head despite her inner frustration. People assumed she and Naruto were more than close friends. They had a strong bond because of the Sasuke and the war. It wasn't more than that. She was the only customer in the shop so it wasn't a surprise that the owner asked about her private life. People asked about Naruto in more public settings much to her displeasure.

"Not a young man. More like a goal that is within reach," replied the rosette.

The elder woman smiled.

"Those could be the same thing," said the ice cream merchant with a wink.

Sakura sighed. She was tired of people pushing her to get into a relationship. She was only twenty. She had time to find the right man, fall in love and get married. Tenten was the only kunoichi in the Konoha 11 in a relationship and it was casual. Sakura let her mind wander to the other girls. Hinata was still after Naruto. The Kyuubi transformation must have erased Naruto's memory of the battle with Pain. Hinata cried for days after trying to get Naruto to respond to her feelings. He acted like she was playing a joke on him. How Naruto could reject her was beyond the rosette. Hinata was one of the most beautiful women in the village. She had an ideal feminine build with curves in the right places. She was an excellent kunoichi at the same time. Her status as heiress limited her missions and thus her rank, but that would make her invaluable when he became Hokage. Naruto needed someone to help him refine his manners.

Sakura shook her head when she thought about Naruto's poor manners. He still referred to the Hokage as baa-chan from time to time. Sakura sighed and returned to her thoughts.

Hinata would willingly bare him powerful heirs that could lead the village into the future. Sakura never liked that Hinata stalked her teammate. She probably watched Naruto more than anyone else but she still didn't know him.

Ino dated guys on and off but she always found something wrong with them by the third date. Ino was very beautiful as well. She dressed more conservatively since the end of the war. In turn, men viewed her as more than a blonde bimbo. Ino seemed sincere at finding a serious partner but no one seemed to meet her standards. Sakura listened to her complain about the men she dated and how inadequate they seemed to be at making her happy. It was like she was still comparing her dates to the unattainable Sasuke from the Academy days.

Sakura thought about her own future. She wasn't as pretty as her comrades. Her large forehead and tomboy build made her less appealing to the men of Konoha. She always felt like the girl that the wingman flirted with while his friend talked to Ino. She had a lot to offer in other respects though. She needed a man that could see past the physical and focus on her mind and her heart. She frowned when she concluded that no one she knew was really right for her as all they cared about was the size of her bust and the width of her hips. Sakura looked down at her lap and frowned. She was not built for birthing babies like Hinata.

"Can I join you?" asked Hinata.

Sakura sat up straight from her slouched position. She relaxed into a lounging position when she was thinking. She wasn't thrilled with Hinata's arrival.

"Sure," replied the Hokage's apprentice to be polite.

Sakura noticed Hinata looking at her forehead. Hinata took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"That is an interesting mark," said the Hyuuga heiress.

Sakura nodded. Advertising the purpose of the mark was not her intention.

"A seal of some kind?"

Sakura tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," said the rosette as politely as she could.

"That's the mark of a chakra storage jutsu developed by the Uzumaki clan," said the heiress firmly.

The medic nin dropped her spoon. It figured. Hinata probably read every book about the Uzumaki trying to find something that would impress Naruto. It was pathetic really but Sakura couldn't be angry. She'd done everything she could think of to win over Sasuke. Naruto didn't have it in him to break the white eyed woman's heart like Sasuke broke her heart. She never got to grow up the hard way when the man she loved tried to kill her with her own kunai. Naruto never threatened her with a weapon.

"You could get into a great deal of trouble for using that sealing jutsu," said the heiress. "I know the council of clans would not be happy to hear about you having access to Uzumaki sealing jutsu."

Sakura focused intently on Hinata. She was the heiress of a powerful clan. With her position came political training. She could use this information as leverage.

"This seal is no one's business but my own," hissed the rosette.

Hinata smiled.

"Is that what you told Naruto?"

Sakura stood up. She wasn't going to discuss her situation with Hinata.

"You could be put in jail for the rest of your life assuming the council is forgiving."

Sakura froze midstep. She glared down at the heiress. Her eyes carried serious threats. Hinata sighed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," said the heiress to the harsh glare.

Sakura sat down again. Hinata had her full attention now.

"You see, in the history of the Leaf three ninja were caught alive and successfully convicted of stealing from a clan. Two were condemned to death, but the third was a kunoichi. Since she had clan knowledge, she was forced to marry into the clan and bear a child."

She hated how women were used. She was not a baby factory.

"You know what Naruto would choose given the option. I have to believe you would choose the same."

Hinata took another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Sakura continued to glare at Hinata. She did this to help the village. She wasn't going to give the seal spell to another village. It was for her and for Team 7 that she took the scroll. She knew that Naruto understood deep down. He was more worried about her health and the risk of applying the seal. The fact she stole it was a detail that he could easily forgive.

"So you can see that I am not your enemy," continued the heiress.

Sakura sat silently and watched Hinata eat. Neither kunoichi spoke until Hinata finished her bowl.

"I suggest you find a way to keep attention from your forehead. Others will recognize it given enough time," advised the white eyed kunoichi.

"I never figured you as one to plot," said the rosette coldly.

Hinata looked at her neutrally.

"I'm not plotting. I'm trying to make the most of the situation. If Naruto is angry with you, I have one less serious competitor for his attention."

Hinata sounded innocent and sweet like she usually did. Sakura smiled darkly.

"You think there's more than one," asked the rosette trying to irritate Hinata a little.

She wasn't sure Naruto felt as strongly for her as he used to but Hinata didn't know that. Hinata tilted her head to the side slightly. It was like a hint of disbelief before a small smile pulled at her lips.

"You were my biggest competition, but it seems another is fighting for his attention again. She has made the most of your fight with Naruto."

Sakura was confused but Hinata didn't give her a chance to ask. Two Hyuuga men walked into the shop to escort Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound. Her father needed to speak with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is out. I loaded this chapter with only 1 review this time because I might have to slow the pace a bit. Writing is a big part of my job and I can only spend so many hours in front of the computer a day. I have a large number of lengthy writing assignments on my plate.

Thanks again to everyone for the feedback so far. It's encouraging me to continue. If you get bored waiting for the next chapter to his story, I have a number of one shots published. A few folks asked I expand the one shots into longer stories. Sorry to say that will not happen until this story is complete at the earliest.

* * *

><p>It was the standard Jonin meeting that happened from time to time. Kakashi was out of the village on a mission so Naruto was sitting alone. He noticed neither Shikamaru nor his father had arrived when Tsunade took her seat. She scanned the crowd and looked confused. She whispered something to Shizune. The raven haired woman left the room. The meeting started without incident. They were discussing team deployments and the preliminary security for the upcoming chuunin exams when Shizune burst into the room. She spoke frantically to Tsunade.<p>

"Consider the village on a Level 1 lock down," ordered the Hokage.

The Jonin stood.

"The last living Akatsuki escaped his prison and killed Nara Shikaku. He was last seen in pursuit of Nara Shikamaru. Hidan uses a jutsu that can kill by taking your blood. Any ninja that engages him should," started to Hokage but Naruto cut her off.

"Let me deal with him," said the blonde loudly.

Tsunade glared at him coldly.

"Naruto," she growled.

Her eyes focused firmly on him.

"Very well. They were headed into the Nara forest. Take Sakura with you and anyone else you deem necessary," said the Hokage.

Naruto pointed to Choji. The husky ninja nodded. Naruto bit his finger and summoned a toad.

"Tell Sakura she is to meet me at the Nara residence immediately. Prepare for the worst."

The toad nodded and leapt to a window before disappearing from view. Naruto nodded to Choji and they were gone as Tsunade issued orders for the other Jonin. The pair slid to a stop outside the main entrance of the Nara compound. Members of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans were surrounding the compound. The Nara clan was weakened at night because of their use of shadow techniques. Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi were standing outside the main house. Yoshino Nara's cries could be heard outside the house. Naruto and Choji raced up to the house. Choza and Inoichi stepped in front of his path.

"Choji and I are going to deal with Hidan," said the blonde.

Both men nodded.

"Is Ino inside?" asked Choji.

Inoichi nodded.

"Good," said the blonde. "We'll need her."

"Are you taking her?" asked the elder mind walker.

Naruto nodded.

"She's seen Hidan fight. Besides she can reason with Shikamaru."

Inoichi nodded and put his head down. Choza put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sakura is coming as well. Please let her in when she gets here."

Choza grunted and nodded. Naruto and Choji entered the house. It looked like a battle took place. Naruto and Choji heard blades drawn and a distinctive fan opening.

"Who's there?" roared Temari.

"Naruto and Choji," replied the blonde.

Temari looked out from a room.

"I'm going with you," said the wind mistress as she closed her fan.

Naruto shook his head.

"You're staying here," said the blonde male firmly.

Temari's eyes hardened.

"Nara-san needs to be protected. You are a long range fighter. You can repel Hidan if he returns."

Ino was holding Shikamaru's mother. She was still weeping. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"Get ready to go Ino. We are hunting them down," said the blue eyed Jonin.

Ino nodded. Temari took Shikamaru's mother and held her while she wept. Ino raced out the door. Naruto dropped into a meditative position while Choji looked around. Sakura arrived with Ino a step behind her.

"Let's go," said the blonde.

Choji, Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Bring my son back to me. No matter his condition," pleaded the dark haired woman.

Naruto looked at her with horizontal pupils.

"Shikamaru is still alive. He's fighting. We'll bring him back in one piece."

Naruto raced out the hole in the wall. The rest of the squad followed. Naruto pushed harder off the tree than he intended. He heard the branch snap. He looked over his shoulder to see Ino, Choji and Sakura scatter to avoid the debris. Now wasn't the time for an apology. Shikamaru needed him. His horizontal eyes focused forward again. He could feel his friend's chakra. It was fluctuating.

"Almost there," he said more to himself than his team.

"Naruto," yelled Choji from behind him.

The blonde slowed his pace and his comrades moved next to him.

"When we get there, I'll deal with him. Sakura will check on Shikamaru with Ino and Choji protecting her. Give me a head's up if you recognize some special move."

He felt Sakura's chakra darken.

"I'm not arguing so don't even think about it," he said after looking to the rosette.

She nodded once but her face told him he'd be hearing about this later.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Choji. "You didn't fight this guy the last time. Let Ino or I back you up."

The blonde shook his head.

"I won't risk you guys to clean up my mess," he said. "Protect Shikamaru. I will deal with Hidan."

Naruto pushed forward again.

"Getting close," said the blonde as they landed on a tree branch.

Hidan and Shikamaru were just a few tens of meters head. Naruto crossed his fingers. Three clones burst into existence. Two nodded and raced ahead. An evil laugh filled the area.

"Now you will feel the pain of suffering," yelled the zealot.

Shikamaru cried out in pain. Choji looked ready to race forward. Ino cringed. The blonde ninja held out his hand.

"Enjoy the pain. I will make you suffer for as long as," yelled Hidan before his voice trailed off.

"Now," said the blonde.

The squad raced forward ready for the worst. A clone was pulling Hidan from the blood symbol on the ground and trying to stop him from inflicting a fatal blow. The second clone was with Shikamaru. It was pulling him into the forest back toward the medic nin. Naruto pulled a set of exploding tags on kunai from the weapons pouch and threw them at the blood symbol. The ground exploded when the tags hit.

"Go," said the blonde.

Sakura, Ino and Choji dropped around Shikamaru and the clone. Hidan finally got free and destroyed the clone. He looked at the blonde angrily for a moment before smiling.

"You're an ugly one," he said looking at the blonde with a twisted smile. "Your mom screw a frog."

Hidan looked more like a zombie than a man after five years in the ground.

"You're one to talk," said the jinchuuriki.

The zealot scowled.

"I'll heal in time. Lord Jashin will reward me for slaughtering the non-believers of the Leaf. I will make the streets run with the blood of your people."

The blonde crossed his arms.

"You have to get by me first," said the blonde.

Hidan laughed. He wasn't impressed.

"I'm the one that killed your partner and your leader. I wouldn't laugh in the face of the one that's going to kill you," added the sage.

Purple eyes focused intently on the blonde.

"Right kid. I've heard about Leader-sama's powers. You don't compare."

Naruto smiled darkly. He crossed his fingers and two more clones burst into existence. They raced at Hidan. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"He's bad. I need to get him back as soon as he's stabilized."

Naruto nodded.

"Want me to send you the fast way?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. The clone in the group moved out of the way. Naruto pulled a trident kunai from his weapon's pouch. He flashed through hand signs before holding out the kunai. The forest around Sakura and the others vanished. Naruto felt the clones disperse. He turned back to Hidan. The two remaining clones were beside him.

"It doesn't matter," roared the fanatic. "I'll curse you and your entire village. Lord Jashin will raise me up in his glory."

A mad laugh filled the forest. Naruto held out his hand. The clones went to work. A giant chakra shuriken formed in his hand. Without a word, Naruto threw the chakra shuriken. Hidan took the blow relying on his immortality to save him. The clones vanished after the explosion. Naruto looked at the crater his jutsu created. A few remains were present. Naruto listened for the idiot's loud mouth. It took a moment but he heard groaning.

"That hurt you bastard," roared the head when purple eyes caught sight of the blonde.

The rest of Hidan's body was scattered to the wind. Naruto started to place kunai in a pattern around the head.

"What are you doing, frog-freak?" demanded the head.

Naruto continued silently.

"I'll curse you. I'll…I'll find your parents and kill them after you. You're entire family will suffer," roared the head.

Naruto stopped.

"My parents are dead. I have no family," he said neutrally.

The air turned cold.

"Besides, when I'm done with you, you will be in a seal forever."

Hidan cursed at his opponent. Naruto moved the head to the center of the seal. He wiped some blood from Hidan's neck and wrote characters on his face and a scroll. Hidan tried to bite his fingers and arms. He dropped the head on the ground to further irritate the immortal. Hidan continued his oaths but he was ignored. Naruto finally stood between the scroll and Hidan.

"Any last words," asked the blonde.

"Jashin will curse you for all time. He will never forgive this," roared the zealot.

He looked like he had more but Naruto had enough. He formed a hand seal.

"Uzumaki sealing style: Scroll burial."

Naruto drove his palms onto the scroll. The kunai around Hidan glowed blue. Blue beams of chakra hit Hidan's head. It was slowly disassembled into a cloud of smoke. The smoke traveled to the scroll and filled a seal. When it was finished, a complex set of symbols were inside a sealing circle. Naruto rolled up the scroll and tied a string around it. He stood and took a deep breath. Sealing like that took a lot out of him. He looked around the forest. Deer were looking out from behind the trees.

"I'll leave you in peace," he said to the peaceful creatures.

He didn't expect a response as he focused his chakra and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Took me less time to edit than usual so here it is. Thanks again to those that reviewed. As usual, constructive criticism or comments are welcome. If you want to hate that's fine too. Everyone needs an outlet.

I have an outline but the story is not set in stone. I try to address reviews in upcoming chapters so if you love something or hate something, say it.

* * *

><p>Naruto reappeared outside the hospital. He left tags in critical areas of the village. Parts of the forest floor, trees and rocks were disrupting the entrance. Tsunade was going to be angry about this. He figured she was treating Shikamaru. The blonde walked into the hospital and asked about Shikamaru's room. The nurse gave him a room number and a slight bow when he walked past. He walked the all too familiar halls on his way to the room. He'd spent a great deal of time in the hospital. He spent less time in the new hospital but the new care facility was modeled after the old one. He saw a group outside a room. Choji was sitting on a bench staring at the door. Ino was next to him. Ino got up and embraced him. She started to cry. Naruto pulled her into his chest.<p>

"How is he?" asked the blonde to Choji.

"He's going to be fine. Nara-san and Temari are with him now," said Choji.

The blonde kunoichi pulled out the hug and looked him over.

"Did he cut you?" she asked with concern.

Naruto shook his head.

"He didn't even touch me," answered the sage.

Ino hugged him again. Naruto heard a familiar clicking of heals coming down the hall. He turned to see the Hokage walking toward him. Ino released the hug but stayed at his side.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"I put him away permanently this time," said the blue eyed ninja.

Naruto held out the scroll. Tsunade took it and handed it to Shizune. Shizune was on her master's right. Sakura was on her left. Inoichi and Choza were behind them.

"Good," said the Hokage.

Her eyes looked over him.

"You seem fine," said the Hokage.

Naruto nodded.

"I wasn't playing with him," said the sage.

The door to Shikamaru's room opened up. Everyone could hear Temari making her feelings known about Shikamaru's actions. Inoichi and Choza rushed to Yoshino's side.

"You're staying with us tonight," said Inoichi. "Midori wouldn't take no for an answer."

Yoshino nodded as her husband's friends supported her. She looked at Naruto. After freeing herself from Choza and Inoichi, she dropped to her knees in front of Naruto.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama. Thank you for saving my son," she said with a bowed head.

Naruto dropped his knees in front of her.

"I'm the one that's sorry. I should have dealt with Hidan long ago. Shikaku-san didn't have to die," said the blonde.

Yoshino looked up.

"He died protecting what mattered most to him. I will mourn him but he can rest in peace; he protected the king."

Naruto nodded.

"He was a great man. I will miss him. You have my condolences."

Inoichi put his hand on Yoshino's shoulder. She turned toward him. He knelt down and helped her up. Naruto got to his feet. He had to keep his emotions in check right now. There would be time to grieve later.

"And if you ever do something so stupid again," roared Temari from the room but her yelling suddenly stopped.

It turned into weeping. Naruto walked over and pulled the door closed. This was a private matter. Temari was a proud warrior. Crying told everyone just how much she truly loved Shikamaru.

"I want you to go into the forest were Hidan was first buried. ANBU reported a strange seal around the burial site," said the Hokage to the blonde.

Naruto nodded. He turned to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"Take your team with you. You'll need backup in case someone is still in the forest."

Naruto paused to let the others catch up. They left the hospital in silence. The loss of Shikaku was sinking in on everyone. They traveled quickly into the forest. An ANBU squad stopped them a few hundred meters from the burial site. Naruto explained the Hokage's orders and they were allowed to pass. They arrived and looked around the area.

"How are we supposed to find anything in the dark?" complained Ino.

"Keep looking," hissed the rosette.

Naruto kneeled by the hole in the earth that Hidan escaped from. He put his hand on the ground. He drove some chakra into the ground. A seal glowed in response to his chakra. He released the chakra flow and the glowing stopped. He muttered a curse. After creating a group of clones to light up the seal, he leapt into the trees to draw the key features.

He could hear a conversation between Ino and Choji.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Ino sadly.

Choji grunted in agreement.

"Is that all you have to say," roared Ino. "He was family to both of us."

Tears were overflowing her eyes.

"He died because of Akatsuki. The war ended nearly four years ago now. People shouldn't be dying because of Akatsuki now," she roared.

"I know," said Choji, "but things happen. Shikaku-san could have run but he fought to protect his family. It was not a senseless death. It was unfortunate."

Ino was losing control of her emotions. Naruto landed next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't the time or place for this. We need to stay focused."

Ino took a deep breath and calmed down.

"This seal was placed here to free Hidan. We need to figure out who placed it and why. Until we know who did this, our people are in danger."

Naruto looked to Choji and Sakura.

"Let's honor Shikaku-san by protecting the king he died for," added the blonde.

The rest of his team nodded and went back to work. He looked at the seal diagram. He shook his head after looking at it for a while. He grew frustrated and decided that finding the one responsible was more important. He drew out the Kyuubi's chakra. He glowed golden and lit the clearing. He closed his eyes and felt for others in the area. All he could sense were ANBU and his team. He cursed. How could someone place this seal and escape the forest undetected. The Nara guarded this forest to protect the deer. They were a vital part of the medicine used in the village. Naruto was about to release the nine tails chakra when he saw the seal glowing. It was responding to the Kyuubi's Yang chakra. It looked different. He touched the seal and it changed. It expanded into the full seal spell. The spell was complex. It rivaled his tetragram seal key. He muttered a curse.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura as she landed next to him.

He shook his head.

"The person responsible for this is a true master," he said continuing to study the seal.

The seal glow changed from blue to red. In an instant, Naruto grabbed Sakura and leapt away. The ground around the seal exploded. The blonde covered his teammate out of instinct. The Kyuubi's chakra formed nine tails and curled around them protectively. The shockwave of a large explosion blew them back with the chakra tails taking the brunt of the energy. Naruto retracted the tails after a momoent and stood. He offered his hand to Sakura but she slapped it away. She got to her feet on her own. Choji and Ino landed in the clearing.

"What happened?" asked Choji.

Ino was investigating the crater.

"The seal was trapped. I drove too much chakra into it to study it and it activated a safety measure."

"Did you recognize it? Who did this?" asked Ino a little desperate Shikaku's killer would escape.

"It was done by a master. That much I know."

He wasn't going to share that the person responsible for this seal was on par with his mother and father. That was information for Tsunade alone. ANBU landed in the clearing ready for battle. Naruto explained the situation to them.

"I need to speak with the Hokage," said the blonde. "There is nothing more to learn here."

The ANBU agreed and returned to the forest. Choji, Ino and Sakura followed him back to the village. Tsunade was in her office waiting. Naruto gave her the summary. He gave her a look that they needed to talk in private.

"Ino, Choji. I'm assigning you to the protection detail for Nara Yoshino and the rest of the Nara clan. Dismissed."

Sakura moved to stand by her master as Ino and Choji left the Hokage's office. When the rosette turned her back, Naruto shook his head once.

"Sakura," said the Hokage.

The rosette looked at her master.

"Go the hospital and check on Shikamaru. I want to make sure he is well. He is now the Nara clan head. Losing two heads of a clan in the same night will not make my life easier."

The medic nin nodded once and turned to leave. Naruto didn't miss the glare in his direction from emerald eyes as she left. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that she was being dismissed to attend to a dying man.

"Well," said the Hokage.

"The person that made that seal is one par with my mother and my father. The seal was as complex as my tetragram seal," said the blonde.

Tsunade sighed.

"Why is it always something? Why are seals always at the heart of our problems?" said the Hokage.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out some Sake and two saucers. She filled them. One was pushed toward the blonde. He took it and downed it. Tsunade smiled.

"At least Jiraiya taught you how to drink," she teased.

Naruto looked at her as he put the saucer back on her desk.

"I learned more about drinking by watching you," he retorted.

She scowled at him and downed her saucer. She tapped the jar.

"Could it be an Uzumaki that we don't know about?" she inquired.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"It's possible. The Uzumaki clan was known for seals and this was a powerful seal," said the Jonin.

"What was the purpose of the seal?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It blew up before I could try to understand it," he said.

Tsunade nodded. She touched the diamond on her forehead. Her head shook once before she took a deep breath.

"How are things with you and Sakura?" asked the Hokage a moment before someone knocked on her door.

She took the saucers and the jar to return them to her desk.

"Enter," said the Hokage.

A chuunin entered with a report.

"Naruto, you're dismissed," said the Hokage. "Continue to look into this incident. I want to know more as soon as possible."

The blonde Jonin nodded and left the Hokage's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. Thanks again to those that reviewed.

**Animaman:** I'm not an inner Sakura fan in general. She will not be making an appearance or serving as a second chakra source. I enjoy reading your reviews. You have a different perspective on the story and I really have to think about what I'm saying.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to look forward. Looking away was for children and young ninja. She was a special Jonin. She had to keep her eyes fixed forward while the Hokage spoke.<p>

"…a great warrior and strategist. His loss to the village has been felt and it will continue to be felt for some time. His contributions…"

The rosette's eyes darted toward her teammate. He was standing next to Ino. Ino pulled Naruto up with her when he arrived. Ino and Choji were behind the Nara family with their families. Sakura was four rows from the front with the rest of the Konoha 11. Ino and Naruto were growing closer if the rumors were to be believed. Sakura saw her walking next to him in the village a few times since Shikaku's death. She always looked ready to cry. Shikaku was like her uncle. This was a hard loss for many people. Shikaku was a respected ninja and friend to many. Ninja of her father's age respected him for his cool under fire and his brilliant plans.

She looked to Shikamaru. He stood a bit shakily but Temari was supporting him. His crutches weren't effective on the soft soil. Any doubt about their status was cleared up. She stood with him as his wife all but in name. He was the leader of the Nara clan. An heir would be expected and Temari appeared willing to provide that heir. It would a difficult marriage given inter-village politics, questions about loyalty and the strong personalities involved, but they loved each other. Temari took up her role in practice as she stood silently by the man she loved. She silently supported him and helped him to the front to deliver the first flower to his father, as was the custom. Shikamaru's mother was the next following with rest of the clan. The Akimichi and the Yamanaka clans were next with Naruto behind Ino. So it continued until all had delivered their flowers after a moment of silent reflection and prayer. Sakura waited to give her condolences to the family.

While she was in line she noticed Naruto walked toward the Hokage monument. The red stone sculpture of the flames was dedicated to the previous Hokage. He knelt down before the monument and bowed his head. She watched him as she seemed to be speaking to the stone. She felt bad for him. This was his closest connection to his family; a stone put in place to remember the fallen Hokage. Each died protecting the village. Her eyes flicked to her master. She might be the first Hokage to die of natural causes. She survived the last war and the ninja villages were allied so a major conflict would not require the Hokage to go onto the battle field. She could not imagine the next great conflict but if history held, it would be the responsibility of the next generation. She closed her eyes. It would be her children that would stand on the front line and learn the horrors she learned during the war. She shook her head and looked up to see she was still far back in the line.

Her eyes darted to Naruto again. Ino joined him. She was kneeling next to him. A scoff died on her lips. This wasn't the time to be pushing personal agendas. Ino never did have a sense of decency about these things. She lived like Naruto. Her heart was on her sleeve. She'd follow him around like a love sick puppy for a while but she'd get tired of him like all the others she'd dated. Her complaints would fall on deaf ears this time. Sakura wasn't going to listen about her teammate and her friend. The mind walker could have him for all she cared. It would be one less problem to deal with. Ino could beat manners into him and nag him about keeping his home clean. She could stay up and worry about him. Sakura had enough to worry about that she didn't need to lose another night's sleep over his latest ridiculous antic.

She made it to the front and offered her condolences. After a brief conversation, she walked toward the cemetery exit. Choza and Inoichi were talking by the exit. She nodded to them and was ready to walk past when Inoichi spoke to her.

"It is tradition for us to send off a fallen comrade with a drink," he explained.

Sakura nodded.

"Join us at the Sleeping Dragon. Tell them you are there for the send off."

The rosette nodded. She knew that the village functioned on rituals and to be invited was an honor. It was a form of recognition in her mind. Even if it wasn't a big deal, it was her friend's father. She needed to show her support. Sakura returned to her family home and dressed in the standard Konoha uniform. She zipped her vest when her mother knocked on the door. The rosette turned as the door opened slowly.

"Have a mission?" asked her mother.

Sakura shook her head.

"A drink to commemorate Shikaku-san," explained the younger woman.

Her mother's face darkened. Her mother insisted alcohol only caused problems for young women.

"Inoichi-san invited me. I have to attend out of respect."

Her mother nodded once but it was clear she wasn't happy about it. She left the house before time was allowed to formulate a counter argument and ruin an already bad day. Choji and Neji were entering the bar a step in front of her. She followed them to the back room escorted by the hostess. They entered to find a mix of ages. She was among the youngest while ninja her parents' age and older talked softly around the room. Choza and Inoichi were filling saucers with Sake and handing them out. When they completed their task Choza raised his saucer.

"To a great ninja and a better friend. He may rest in peace knowing his legacy will live on in his son and in the village he gave his life to protect."

Choza downed his saucer. Inoichi followed. Some spoke a few words before drinking while other downed their saucer. Kakashi said a few words before downing his saucer. When it came to Shikamaru everyone fell silent. He held up his saucer.

"Thank you," he said loudly before downing his saucer.

Inoichi nodded to Shikamaru. Sakura was one of the last to drink and she said nothing. She respected Shikaku but didn't have many personal interactions with him. Besides, her attention was more focused on Naruto and Ino. She was standing a little too close to him. Both were dressed in their ninja uniforms. Despite the closeness neither seemed to pay attention to the other. They were staring toward the center of the room. As the crowd broke up, Sakura noticed Ino walk to her father while Naruto left behind a group of ninja. Kakashi was after her teammate. She decided to follow. Something was going on. By the time she made it outside, they were gone.

She scowled as she looked around. They left her behind again.

"Not this time," she growled before leaping to the roof of the building.

She extended her senses to their maximum and caught a glimpse of Kakashi jumping off a building. She raced in that direction. She lost sight of her sensei but she figured he was heading into the forest. If he was following Naruto, it was probably to a training ground. The idiot was probably going to blow off some steam. He'd destroy the forest if he wasn't careful. When she looked into the training ground she was surprised to see them talking. She expected an argument at a minimum.

"You might as well come out, Sakura," said the copy nin.

She wasn't surprised that he noticed her approach. She wasn't trying to spy on them. She and Naruto shared an angry look.

"I'm glad you came," said the gray haired ninja.

"You're glad," she said a bit surprised.

He nodded.

"I wanted to apologize about our last mission," he started.

She crossed her arms and scowled.

"Don't apologize for not protecting me," she growled.

He looked at her for a moment.

"I wasn't going to," he said neutrally.

Now she was confused.

"I was going to apologize for letting you think you needed my protection. You are a powerful ninja and I value you as a comrade. I am proud to be your sensei despite the little I did to help you advance. You are just starting to realize your full potential."

He paused for a moment.

"If you walk away from being a ninja tomorrow, you have accomplished more in these seven years than some do in a lifetime of service."

He took a deep breath.

"If my words, actions or lack there-of made you think you needed that seal than I apologize."

He bowed to her. She was taken aback for a moment.

"Did Shishou make you apologize," she hissed.

Kakashi looked up and sighed.

"Hokage-sama pointed out that I might not express my respect for your skills enough. I thought about it and she's right. Of all my students you were the one that received the least guidance from me and you turned out very well. It speaks highly of you and badly of me."

He crossed the gap between them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I consider you a valued comrade."

He patted her shoulder before walking off into the forest. She turned around and watched him walk off. It was surprising that Kakashi complimented her. He never belittled her after the formation of Team Kakashi but he wasn't complimentary either. He was so aloof.

She turned when Naruto cleared his throat. His arms were crossed. His blue eyes looked cold. She glared at him in return.

"I've always said you were awesome. I said it when you climbed a tree so much better than Sasuke and I. That's why I don't understand why you took the seal and risked applying it."

She shook her head.

"Telling me I'm awesome when we were kids," she started before he cut her off.

"I've said it a lot in a lot of different ways. I think I've shown it even more," he roared.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before muttering an apology.

"I'm alive today because of you. I would have died after the battle with Sasuke if it weren't for you. You possess abilities that I will never have."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have the ability to save life and take life. I can only take life. If you wonder why you aren't the best combat ninja, it's because your attention is divided. You are an amazing medical ninja that is an amazing combat ninja at the same time."

She softened her look at him.

"No matter what happens between us, I will always respect you. I will always be happy that we were teammates. You gave me so much and I wish I could give as much in return."

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not pissed you stole that seal. We are closer than that. You didn't need to take it. I would have helped you find another way."

Sakura nearly lost it.

"What other way? How can I summon large creatures without a chakra store? I don't have your reserves," she roared.

He looked at her confused.

"Why do you need to summon large creatures?" he asked.

"I will surpass my master. I will," she said with determination.

The blonde shook his head.

"Don't you think I can?" she yelled at him.

He closed his eyes.

"Surpassing your master is one thing. Don't try to become Tsunade. Trust me. That's not what she wants for you. You are capable of much more than she is. Find what works for you. Step out of her shadow and be your own kunoichi. If you keep following in her footsteps you will never catch her."

She opened her mouth to express her angry reply.

"Trust me. I've been chasing my father all my life and I'm not any closer to surpassing him. My only hope is to step out of his shadow and find my own way in the ninja world. You need to do the same."

He walked past her and out of the clearing. She spun on her heal.

"Get back here, Naruto," she yelled pointing at the ground in front of her.

She saw him take the usual hop before vanishing into nothing. She clenched her fist so hard her nails dug into her palm.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to my faithful reviewers.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood on the training field with her master. Tsunade closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair for a moment. Blonde pigtails caught in the wind and flowed freely in the air for a moment. When the wind died down, she opened her eyes.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the Hokage.

Sakura nodded.

"As you wish," said the slug sannin.

Tsunade bit her finger. She wiped the blood up her left arm before weaving hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu," she said as her palm hit the ground.

A dog sized slug appeared in a cloud of smoke. The slug dripped more slime than Sakura was used to seeing.

"What do you want hime?" groused the slug.

"My apprentice wishes to sign the contract," said Tsunade.

The two antennas turned toward Sakura.

"Is she strong enough to summon slugs?" asked the slimed covered creature.

Tsunade nodded. The slug crawled up to Sakura.

"Hold out your arm and I will mark you with our contract," said the slug.

Sakura held out her left arm. The slug opened its mouth and took her arm in its mouth up to the elbow. Sakura cried out in pain immediately and dropped to her knees. Tsunade mentioned the contract was etched into her flesh in slug acid. Sakura never hurt so badly that she went numb before. Shock set in and she lost all feeling in her body. She never felt the slug release her or Tsunade wrap her arm in bandages. A splash of water on her face was her next conscious memory. She looked at her arm to see it bandaged and bleeding.

"Is it?" she started but Tsunade shook her head.

"The wounds will heal without scars, but you cannot accelerate the healing. It is part of the test the slugs require. Your arm will be sore for some time but it solidifies the bond. When you are ready, we will try summoning a slug."

Sakura fought to her feet.

"I'm ready now," said the rosette.

Tsunade got up from her kneeling position.

"I appreciate your determination but you can't rush this. You need to heal. The contract is only etched. It will not be activate until the scabs fall off and the seal sets. We have some time."

Sakura nodded.

"You can't tell anyone about the contract or how it is passed on. The slugs are particular about it. They will feel betrayed if you give away their secrets," explained the Hokage.

The apprentice acknowledged her master. Sakura moved to take a step and she fell to her knees. She grabbed her arm.

"It's going to be tender for a week. Take the time to rest. You are on vacation."

The rosette grumbled from her kneeling position before she got to her feet.

"Were you expecting to sign a contract like Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

The rosette growled slightly at the mention of his name.

"Still not talking to him?" inquired the slug sannin.

Sakura gave a terse nod.

"He won't stop lecturing me about my seal," said the medic nin.

Tsunade smiled a little.

"What is it Shishou?"

The blonde kunoichi shook her head trying to keep a chuckle suppressed.

"I find it amusing that he is the one lecturing you. You are usually quick to lecture him about his latest stupid antics. It's nice to see the tables turned."

Sakura crossed her arms unconsciously before crying out in pain.

"You need to be mindful of that arm. Those injuries are serious. The slug acid will keep the wounds clean as they heal but you are not in a state to train or fight."

Green eyes looked at the marked arm.

"That seal could be far less trouble than the clan council if they find out about the origin of the seal on your forehead."

Sakura looked up at her master.

"Why haven't you put me in jail?" asked the rosette.

Tsunade sighed.

"If Naruto isn't going to press charges I'm not getting involved. If the clan council finds out they can press charges on behalf of Konoha. As long as they do not know, you are safe. However, I would stay on Naruto's good side. Should he change his mind, you would be in for a long prison sentence at best."

Green eyes locked on amber eyes.

"I am not pleased about what you did but if Naruto is fine with it then I will tolerate your actions. I suggest you keep your nose clean unless you want to work in the Konoha maturity ward for a few months."

"Hai," said the apprentice.

Tsunade nodded.

"Let's get back to the village. I'm sure Shizune has reloaded my desk with paperwork."

Master and apprentice walked back toward the village. Sakura cradled her arm during the walk to minimize the motion. The walk was silent until the trees started to thin.

"Why did you want this so badly?" asked the Hokage.

Sakura looked at her master.

"I want to become a stronger ninja. I want to do all I can to protect the village," replied the rosette.

Tsunade shook her head.

"The truth," said Tsunade with a hint of irritation.

"Shishou?" asked the apprentice.

The blonde Kage shook her head.

"I think you are doing this to prove something to Naruto."

Sakura clenched her fists. Her left arm hurt as the muscles tightened.

"I think I understand you, but I never understood your severe reactions to him. You are so calm and stable with the most infuriating people, but Naruto can set you off almost instantly."

Tsunade stopped walking. Sakura stopped next to her.

"Your relationship with Naruto is so much like my relationship with Jiraiya at that age. You do horrible things to each other. You will regret it later in life."

Tsunade looked to the Hokage Monument.

"You might do worse than regret it," she continued.

Sakura looked to the Monument.

"But lectures won't change your mind. Experience is the best teacher."

Tsunade took a step toward the village.

"Shishou?" asked the rosette.

Tsunade stopped and turned to her.

"I may be your master but you are not a child any longer. I do what I can to help you but I will not stop you from making a mistake. I can only advise you at this point. The day is quickly coming when you will not be my student any longer. You will have some time to deal with the world on your terms before you become the master. I suggest you open your heart and mind to the world. It can be a cruel place, but it has rich rewards for the ones that can walk out of the darkness."

Sakura didn't like any of this. She had more to learn if she was going to reach her goals.

"Would you have given up being Hokage to be with Dan?" asked Sakura.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She was going to see Tsunade's full wrath. She didn't mouth off to her master often because she knew the punishment was harsh. Tsunade turned to face her.

"I don't know," replied the Hokage. "I would have like the opportunity to decide for myself. That is all one can ask for in life; the opportunity to choose your own path. I'm telling you not to choose before you have all the facts or have explored all the possibilities."

Tsunade set a faster pace toward the Hokage tower. Sakura walked with her until Tsunade ordered her home to rest. The pain in her arm was increasing so rest was probably for the best. Sakura walked the streets until she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Naruto walking to catch up with her. He wasn't smiling as he once did but he wasn't scowling either. She kept her temper in check for a moment.

"Hi," he said casually.

She replied with equal energy. She noticed he was wearing a standard Jonin uniform with a red and black haori over it.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked noticing the bandages.

Sakura looked at it. She cradled it.

"A training injury with Shishou. She gave me a week off to rest."

He looked at her arm more closely.

"Do you need medical attention?" he asked with concern.

She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It an injury from slug acid. Traditional medical techniques won't work on it. It has to heal on its own," she explained without giving away the secret.

He nodded.

"Well, I'll let you rest then," he said a little disappointed.

He started to turn when she said his name.

"Did you want something?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

They hadn't talked in a while and she did miss talking with him.

"I wanted to talk about everything. I wasn't very nice the last time we spoke. I'm angry and hurt. I…I thought talking about things…"

She knew what he wanted to say.

"Why don't you walk me home? We can talk at my house for a change," she offered.

He was hesitant given her parents feelings about him.

"My parents are working. We can talk in private."

They walked silently toward her family home. She enjoyed walking quietly with him. They arrived at her home to find it empty. She led him to the kitchen. She got a glass of water for each of them. They talked and cleared the air. Sakura relaxed with him and things seemed fine again. Her arm was hurting but she could endure the pain as long as she kept it still.

They were laughing about Konohamaru's latest antics at the hot spring when Sakura heard the front door open. She closed her eyes and muttered a curse. Her parents walked into the kitchen to find Naruto with their daughter. Her mother noticed the injured arm and that was the end.

"You monster," she roared. "How could you hurt my daughter again?"

Sakura opened her mouth to explain but the damage was done.

"I was injured training with Tsunade-shishou. Naruto walked me home. We were talking," explained the rosette.

"That is not welcome in our home," said her father pointing to the blonde.

Sakura heard Naruto's chair slide out. She turned to see the look on his face. He looked hurt. Sakura opened her mouth to defend him, but he spoke first.

"I don't stay where I'm not welcome," he said sadly.

He started to walk toward the door.

"And how dare you dress like the Yondaime. Have you no shame?" hissed her mother.

A small minority in the village refused to believe Naruto was the Yondaime's son.

"Mom," roared the rosette.

"I will not have this thing filling your head with lies. He is nothing more than a lust filled monster that is trying to defile you," roared her mother in response.

Sakura's father was even surprised by her words.

"Ume," he muttered under his breath fearing the monster would be let loose.

Naruto looked at her neutrally.

"You know nothing," he said calmly. "I feel sorry for you."

Her rage spiked and she slapped him across the face.

"Get out of my house before I call the police. Get out," she roared pointing to the door.

Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I understand now. I always wondered why, but I understand now," he said to her.

The pain in his eyes was breaking her heart. He walked to the front door and left. Sakura walked in front of her mother.

"Never speak to him like that again. He is my friend and a great man. He saved me and this village."

"Don't believe the lies," started her mother but she didn't get to finish.

"I don't believe the lies. I know the truth. He is the Yondaime's son. He carries a monster. He is not a monster. He saved my life."

Sakura held up her arm.

"And this was my choice. I asked for this," said the medic nin. "Naruto had nothing to do with it."

She stormed off to her room. Her arm was throbbing but not nearly as badly as the vein on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter dedicated to the reviewers. Thanks for the feed back.

**9-tailed reaper:** I am writing a couple chapters ahead so I can fill in any gaps the reviewers point out. I was planning on 10-20 chapters with approximately 2000 words per chapter. I am comfortable with that length. As I look back, 20 chapters is probably a bit low but I'm not looking to write a 100 chapter epic. I don't have the time to dedicate to that kind of story right now.

**Animaman, McGeezel, NaruDeeds, Charles cdv:** Thanks for the comments. Sakura's parents are terrible. I hope to address this in more detail in later chapters. I'm not promising all will be explained, but I hope to lend some insight into their reasons.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the library again. He'd continued to search for information on the seal that was used to free Hidan and reassemble is body. He learned the seal was a restoration seal type, but he didn't have much information beyond that. Seals were capable of almost anything if the spell was correct and the user had a proper sacrifice. Typically it was chakra, but jutsu like the Edo Tensei required a human sacrifice. It was based upon a sealing technique and that was all Naruto wanted to know. Some jutsu were too dangerous to learn.<p>

The blonde waved greetings to those he knew in the library, but he walked with a purpose. The events with Sakura's parents drove him to focus on his work. The less he thought about it, the happier he was. When he wasn't working, he trained or hung out with friends. Night was the worst because he slept alone. He wasn't willing to find a sleeping partner just to mask his problem. He'd lost some sleep but he was alright. He was used to sleeping less than the recommended amount due to missions.

He made it to the restricted floor without any extended conversations. Some materials were restricted to Jonin level ninja. He checked in at the desk before entering the restricted stacks. Most of the texts dealt with battle strategies from previous wars that were extremely successful and old intelligence gathered during previous wars. The most up to date copy of the Konoha bingo book was available for review along with other sensitive materials like jutsu scrolls. Naruto walked to the small section on seals. In some sense the texts were introductory, but he needed a basic reference. His parent's notes assumed basic knowledge he did not possess so he needed a basic reference. He went to the shelf to find the book he needed missing. He cursed. Some idiot was wasting his time. He left the stacks to search the work area for the text. Usually, his request was enough, but when he found the text with Kiba. He knew he'd have to work to get it. Kiba would refuse just to irritate him. They were friends but they took turns needling each other at every opportunity. Naruto's cause wouldn't be helped since he unleashed a horde of Shadow clone fleas on the Kiba the month before. He found it an interesting experiment. He'd learned that he could make almost any weapon using Shadow clones but he hadn't considered living things other than himself. He had his fun much to Kiba's displeasure. Now he needed something and Kiba had it. The blonde walked up to his friend.

"I thought I smelled something," muttered the dog in a soft voice.

"Hah, Hah," said the blonde softly.

Kiba looked up from the book. He was reading about storage seals.

"Trying to find a way to keep you ego with you at all time?" poked the blonde.

The dog trainer scoffed.

"Me? Your ego is bigger than Konoha," he replied in a hushed voice.

Naruto scowled. They usually settled their differences with a spar. The restricted area of the library was not the place to settle their differences in the usual way. Much to Naruto's surprise Kiba closed the book. He stood up and collected his notes.

"Later fox stink," said the dog trainer as he walked to the exit.

Something was going on with him. He never backed down from a fight, verbal or physical, without a cause. The encounter left the blonde a little concerned but he had bigger problems. Knowing Kiba, he was working on his revenge for the fleas. Naruto sat in the work area and opened the book to the restoration seal chapter. It was one of the shortest with constant warnings about the risk if applied incorrectly. Restoration seals could return an object to its original state. The most basic seals were used mainly for vanity. They could keep metal from oxidizing or tarnishing. It had uses on some weapons, but the seals were easily disrupted so they were of limited use. Naruto was leafing through the chapter when he sighed. It was clear his work was cut out for him. His mother wasn't a genius but she'd been immersed in seals since she could walk. His father was a genius so he learned very quickly and made leaps that Naruto was seldom capable of.

He slammed the book shut and muttered a curse. Tsunade might know something but he doubted it. He couldn't discuss this with another village's ninja either. This incident would cause problems for Konoha with the ninja alliance. Naruto searched the section for another book of use but none existed. He left the library frustrated and hungry. Ichiraku was too far away so he walked into a tea shop. He sat at a bench. The incident with Hidan was bothering him. He could live with not understanding the seal but he wanted to catch the person behind it. That would end this even if he didn't understand the seal. He was chomping on a pork bun when he caught her scent. His head turned to see his teammate walking toward him. He wished he could hide, but she saw him. They hadn't spoken since the incident at her parent's house. He felt distance was best. He had to deal with his feelings and seeing her wasn't going to help him. She gestured to the bench across from him. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about…what happened," she said after sitting. "I don't know…"

"You don't have to say anything," he said softly. "I understand now."

She was confused by his expression.

"Even if you wanted to get closer to me, how could you? You have to keep me at arm's length."

Her sigh made him feel worse.

"Naruto," she said clearly frustrated by the situation.

"You don't have to say anything. They are your parents," he said before getting to his feet. "We will always be teammates and I will always cherish that time. I see now that things have changed."

He walked out of the shop after leaving some money on the table. He was a little surprised she followed him. She wanted to keep talking about this but he wasn't going to give her the opportunity.

"How's your arm?" he asked with concern.

She held it up. It was still bandaged.

"Getting better. I still have two days to rest," she said.

He looked at the arm for a moment.

"Glad you are healing," he said.

They walked silently for some time before she took his arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Stop being like this," she pleaded.

"Like what?" he asked hiding behind his emotional mask.

She clenched her fists.

"Like you don't care. I know you care. I know you're upset. Why can't you say it? I can handle it," she pleaded.

He sighed. His heart was aching. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. It would only make matters worse.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," he said.

Her jaw dropped and she released his arm.

"That is part of who I am. My feelings are not important. My family was taken from me as a new born. I never knew love. Why should I expect that to change?"

Before she could react, he started to walk out of the alley.

"They matter to me," she said quickly.

He stopped and looked back at her.

"Since when," he replied with a hint of anger. "When did my feelings matter to you? You mistreated me as badly as anyone else. Sasuke I understood, but I never understood until the other day why you mistreated me. I'm must a demon to you. I was a tool to bring your precious Uchiha back to you. I failed and you punished your beast every day since."

The rosette appeared to be at a loss for words. He took the opportunity and teleported home.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter ready for you to enjoy or not. I hope this chapter clears up Naruto's actions in the last chapter. I hoped people read into Naruto's reasons for being so harsh with Sakura. Fail!

**Charles cdv:** Thanks again for reading.

**McGeezel:** I really struggled with what happened next. I think this chapter explains Naruto's reason to be harsh. Happy ending or sad ending? I refer you to my other stories (shameless self promotion recognized and intended) to let you decide .

**Kael Hyun:** I agree that Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto are attracted to strong women. I don't agree that the beatings are a way to show love and concern. It is funny for a while but the joke gets old. We know very little about Minato and Kushina's relationship. She thought he was weak at first and respected him after he saved her. Tsunade said she was a tomboy. Tsunade and Jiraiya had a violent relationship in the past but it matured. She threatens him but she respects him. She says it and shows it. Tsunade and Jiraiya play a game with each other; a dangerous dance of sorts. He irritates her to a point, but not so much that she lays into him. In return, she seems to tolerate him much more. Sakura and Naruto are a work in progress. As the canon story progresses, Sakura has become less violent and Naruto less ADHD. All relationships evolve. This is my take on the Narusaku relationship a few years after the war. You can love it or hate it. I can respect the differing opinion. The part of your review that really bothered me was classifying people that don't write Naruto as ADHD with a love for beatings as idiots. I have two unoriginal responses that I think hold true. One, this is Fanfiction. People are writing to express their point of view and enjoy themselves. If you don't like it, don't read it. Supply a critical comment, but be respectful. It doesn't make one an idiot to have a different point of view. Two, I went to your profile. I like to see what reviewers are writing and reading. I see you read a great many stories but you have not contributed a story. I started to write and post because one author mentioned in a story header that he was tired of people commenting negatively about his story without putting themselves out there. I do this for fun and to improve my writing. If you think my interpretation and therefore my perspective on Narusaku is idiotic, I offer a suggestion. If you know the "right way" to write Narusaku, please write it. The readers can decide if your perspective is right.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat across the camp fire from Tenten. She'd been giving him a glare since the start of the mission. Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto were escorting Shikamaru and his mother to Suna. Tenten and Naruto were on watch. She sat across the fire from him sharpening a sword. Her brown eyes were fixed on him.<p>

"What?" he finally asked.

Her brown eyes hardened more than he thought possible.

"You're an asshole," she said angrily.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

Tenten pushed the sharpening stone across the blade with excessive force.

"You are playing with people's feelings. I don't like that," she hissed.

"I don't," he started but she cut him off.

"I get you and Sakura are having some kind of argument but that doesn't mean you get to toy with Ino and Hinata," she continued.

He had a similar talk with Ino's father a few days before. He was concerned that Naruto would break his daughter's heart. He was honest with Inoichi which didn't help the situation. Ino was a friend and she was important to him. He couldn't really advance his relationship with her until things were settled with Sakura. He hoped his harsh words would push her away. It would make her life easier if her family wasn't harassing her about their friendship.

"I'm not toying with anyone. Yeah, Sakura and I had an argument. That's over now. It's better if she stays away from me. Ino and I have hung out but it's not anything more than that."

He adjusted on the ground.

"I've barely seen Hinata let alone toyed with her," said the blonde.

Tenten continued to glare at him.

"You're full of excuses," she replied.

Women were infuriating creatures when they chose to be. It was times like this he thought Kakashi had the right idea. Fantasy was better than reality.

"If you think I'm enjoying this," he started but stopped.

He wasn't explaining everything to her. She had no idea what was going on. Tenten lived the normal life of kunoichi. Her parents were ninja and raised her to be a ninja. They loved her. Sure, the war was hell for everyone but she returned home to the arms of two loving parents. Her relationship with Lee was accepted by her parents. She had the normal shinobi life.

"We should move," said Neji from his bedroll.

Tenten got to her feet.

"Right," she said going to wake their clients and Lee.

Neji gave the blonde a glare. His cousin was on the list of women Naruto was toying with. The jinchuuriki slapped his forehead and cursed softly. The ninja set off at a modest pace so Shikamaru's mother could keep up. She was a chuunin but she'd been on reserve status for some time.

"How much farther?" she asked as they entered the desert.

Shikamaru seemed to be in his own world.

"About half a day," said the blonde. "We have to pick up the pace if we are going to get to Suna by night fall."

Yoshino nodded. She accelerated. Naruto smiled. He accelerated as well. Neji and the others picked up the pace to keep up.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," threatened his mother loudly.

He muttered something to himself. The sun was high in the sky when they slowed for some water. Something was bothering the blonde.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Some thing's not right," he said.

Neji activated his eyes. He looked toward Suna.

"How?" he said.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Edo Tensei soldiers from the war," said the Hyuuga genius.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'll deal with them. Detour to Suna's East Gate," ordered the blonde.

"Who put you in charge," hissed Tenten.

"We'll fight," said Yoshino.

Naruto shook his head.

"I can kill them using the Kyuubi's Yang chakra. We don't have binding seals with us," he said.

Neji continued to watch.

"There is a normal human with them," he added.

"Yosh, we must capture him. He might be responsible for freeing Hidan," said Lee.

Naruto wanted to smack the green clad ninja. That would only make Shikamaru and his mother want to fight harder.

"I'll deal with them. You guys get them to Suna," commanded the blonde.

He pulled trident kunai and handed them out.

"If you get in trouble throw it. I will appear."

Neji nodded.

"Trouble," yelled Tenten as a wave of shimmering sand rose in front of them.

Naruto immediately drew out the Kyuubi chakra. Two chakra hands burst from his arms and molded chakra in his hands.

"Tailed beast bomb," he roared before throwing the chakra ball at the wave.

The wave split leaving an opening where the attack hit. The shimmering sand melted before quickly solidifying around the opening. The motion of the wave stopped, but it remained like a wall.

"Go," roared the blonde.

Neji took off with the others behind him. Naruto created a few clones to escort them. Two people were standing on top of the wave near the melted section. A red haired man with his hair pulled back in a pony tail stood on top of the wave. He appeared to have an average height. His build was obscured by a loose robe. Another red head with short hair was next to him holding a handsign. He was dressed in a simple black ninja outfit.

"So we meet at last, Uzumaki Naruto," said the man with a pony tail.

"Who are you?" demanded the blonde.

The man appraised him for a moment.

"Uzumaki Hiro," he said with a slight bow.

Naruto was losing his temper. The golden chakra started to turn red.

"Why are you freeing the Edo Tensei soldiers," roared the blonde.

Hiro looked at the blonde.

"To bring justice to the world," he replied before turning and running down the back of the wave.

Naruto raced forward to chase this man claiming to be an Uzumaki. The short haired redhead made hand signs and the wave surrounded him. The sage cursed. He didn't have time to attack the wave or make it to the melted opening as the wave closed in around him. The wave came crashing down on him. Struggling wasn't working. The Kyuubi was the only option. He went into his mind. The Kyuubi looked at him.

"Want to play," said the blonde.

The Kyuubi growled.

"Guess not," said the blonde as he turned.

"Let me out," commanded the Kyuubi.

Naruto held out his hand. A seal appeared on his palm. He twisted his wrist like unlocking a key. The seal released. Nine tails followed by a fox body burst from the golden sand. Naruto watched from his mind as the Kyuubi turned the desert to glass with a tailed beast bomb. The Fourth Kazekage was buried in the glass. The Kyuubi attacked other Edo Tensai soldiers that remained behind the wave. The red head was not with the group. He had to run off while Naruto was buried in the sand. It was a matter of minutes before the Kyuubi had bound the other Edo Tensai soldiers. He turned toward Suna.

"Don't even think about it," warned the sage from his mind.

The Kyuubi growled. Chasing a small group didn't interest the demon fox. He was more interested in the fixed village full of people.

"It's just one little village," said the fox.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Back in the cage by choice or by force," said the blonde.

The Kyuubi scowled.

"One day mortal, I will suck the marrow from your bones," threatened the Kyuubi.

Naruto mock repeated the Kyuubi's threat as he held out his hand and sealed the fox. They had a love-hate relationship. The Kyuubi would help when it served his purpose like being free but other than that, the jinchuuriki was on his own. Naruto opened his eyes to see the desert from his usual perspective. A squad of Suna shinobi approached. He waited from them to arrive at his position.

"Identify yourself," commanded the squad leader.

The blonde sighed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha Jonin."

The squad leader looked at him.

"Prove it," said the squad leader.

"Really," said the sage. "Miss that giant nine tailed fox a minute ago."

He gestured to the sky behind him.

"It could have been a genjutsu," said another member of the squad.

Naruto let the Kyuubi's Yang chakra out. He turned golden again.

"Good enough," he asked.

The ninja nodded.

"Come with us. The Kazekage will wish to speak with you," said the squad leader.

Naruto nodded. He followed the sand ninja to Suna. Five squads of ninja were getting orders from Baki. The squad leader stopped in front of the elite Jonin.

"Sir," he said respectfully.

Baiki turned his one good eye to the squad. He saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, did you stop any of the Edo Tensei warriors?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I got five or six of them imprisoned in glass," he replied.

Baiki cursed.

"That means as many as five escaped," he said.

He turned back to the squads.

"Deploy and bring back the remaining Edo Tensei soldiers. You can use lethal force on the one that freed them."

The squads nodded before dashing off into the desert.

"Gin," said Baki.

The squad leader stood at attention.

"I want your squad to retrieve those that were captured. No mistakes," said the elder.

The squad leader nodded and gave orders to his subordinates about supplies and tools. Baiki gestured to the blonde to follow him. Naruto walked with Baki toward the Kazekage tower.

"We had a similar problem recently," said the blonde to break the silence.

Baki looked at him with concern.

"It seems this person slithers in like a snake and escapes like herd of bulls," said the Baki.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What happened in Konoha?" inquired Baki.

"Uzumaki Hiro was the man's name. He is likely the one behind the Konoha attack as well."

Baki was taking in all the information.

"He put a restoration seal of some kind over Hidan's grave. It restored his body and he escaped. Nara Shikaku was killed and his son was badly injured."

Baki bowed his head slightly.

"A great loss for the Leaf and the ninja alliance. He was a good man."

"Thank you," said the blonde.

"Is that why they came?" asked Baki.

Naruto nodded.

"The Nara require an heir," said the sage.

Baki grunted.

"People in Suna will not like it. Kankuro has already spoken out against the idea. Temari is too talented to give up without compensation."

Naruto sighed.

"Who will have the final say?" asked Naruto.

"Normally, her father would have the last word but he is dead. In that case, the eldest child would speak but she is the eldest child. We don't have a tradition to deal with this so precedent will be set. Gaara could object in an official capacity but I doubt he will," explained the wind user.

"I see," said the blue eyed Jonin.

"Even though we are allies it is difficult to stomach losing a talented kunoichi to the Leaf," continued the senior Jonin.

"Will you request compensation for Temari?" asked the Konoha nin.

Baki nodded.

"It came up some time ago during a council meeting when it became clear that more was going on than a friendship. The council is divided at the moment. We have not interfered because Gaara said he was aware of the situation. However, if he lets Temari leave, I suspect there will be some political backlash at a minimum."

Naruto nodded his head a few times.

"And which side are you on?" inquired the blonde.

Baki got a smirk on his face.

"Figure it out," he replied in as a playful a voice as Naruto ever heard from him.

Naruto smiled at him and they continued to the Kazekage tower.

* * *

><p>Chapter updated per the comments of <strong>Kael Hyun <strong>to clarify (I hope) how Hiro got away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Moldock, Animaman, charles cdv, McGeezel**: Thanks for the comments. Naruto and Sakura will catch a break but the roller coaster is not over.

**Kael Hyun**: Thanks for the comment about the scene with Hiro in the last chapter. It was unclear. I went back and updated it. I hope it makes more sense. I agree about the dialogue as well. That was one aspect of fiction writing I wanted to work on. This chapter is heavy on dialogue as well. My writing is a work in progress.

As far as the rest of your last comment, I guess I didn't get it. I don't find the Sakura beating Naruto funny any longer. Humor, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. I'm not saying the Japanese are right or wrong, I just flip the page and continue the story. I agree that a 16 year old Sakura would probably knock Naruto senseless for some of the things he's done in this story, but she is not sixteen. This is how I see Naruto and Sakura in the future in this particular story. Their relationship is not canon; I acknowledge that. In fact, that is what I enjoy about it. I leave canon to Kishimoto; he is doing a fantastic job.

I hope your ideas turn into stories. I don't write to my own standards either but writing and posting has helped me. I hope it will help you as well when you take the plunge.

Well enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Naruto burst into the hospital room. A medical ninja was supplying chakra to Sakura. She was lying on the bed unconscious with the seal spell spread over her body. Tsunade was frantically reading through scrolls.<p>

"How'd you get back so quickly?" she asked after looking up.

"Hiraishin over and over again," he said.

His chakra was already at half because of the travel. If he used Hiraishin from Suna, it would have killed him. He broke up the trip by throwing a kunai, teleporting to it and throwing it again. Repeated, it makes a fast method to traverse large distances.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The front gate was attacked by a small group of Edo Tensei soldiers. Sakura got involved in the fight. She released her seal. She was pushing back the soldiers when a redhead attacked her. He did something to her seal," said the Hokage.

Naruto walked over to Sakura. He saw the seal was different.

"He was an Uzumaki," said the blonde. "He released the Edo Tensei soldiers from Suna."

Tsunade threw the scroll down. If circumstances were different she'd be half way through a bottle of Sake by now.

"Can you do something for her? I'm running out of medical ninja," asked the Hokage.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Try," ordered the Hokage with concern.

Naruto formed a handsign and the toad with the key shot out of his mouth.

"What do you want?" asked the toad.

"I need to see the key," said the blonde.

The toad expanded and the scroll that was his stomach opened to reveal the key to his seal. He touched the key symbols and expanded the spell. Tsunade looked at the seal spell.

"That's," she started but Naruto was already onto his next action.

"Summoning jutsu," he said.

Two small puffs of smoke appeared next to him.

"Naru-chan," said Shima.

"I need your help. Sakura's seal was altered and I can't fix it."

Both toads leapt to Sakura's side. They looked at the seal.

"Who put this seal on her? It looks like a seal designed for your mother," said the female toad.

"She put the seal on and someone modified it," said the blonde.

The medic nin looked faint. Tsunade took his place.

"We can't keep pouring chakra into her seal. We need a solution," commanded the Hokage.

"You can sustain her as long as she is supplied chakra. Otherwise the seal will drain her chakra and life force," said Shima.

Fukasaku nodded in agreement. They ruled out using sage chakra or demon chakra for fear of what would happen to Sakura. She'd never forgive him it she took on toad characteristics. Tsunade continued to apply chakra to the seal as Naruto and the toads worked. Tsunade grunted at him when he cut off Sakura's shirt to further examine the seal. Her skirt and shorts followed.

"I'm warning you, Naruto," hissed the Hokage. "This is a medical situation and I expect a level of professionalism."

Sakura was lying nude on the bed so he could decipher the seal. He looked up to see Tsunade struggling. He crossed his fingers and creates ten clones. One clone took over supplying chakra. The others went to work on studying the seal. Tsunade sat in a chair catching her breath. She watched while the toads suggested changes to the seal. Naruto would consult his key seal and the scrolls Tsunade had in the room.

"I think I have a solution," said the blonde after three clones were absorbed by the seal.

Tsunade nodded.

"I need someone to take this kunai to an open field," he started.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared.

"Take the kunai to an open field," ordered the Hokage.

Naruto handed over the trident kunai. The ANBU vanished.

"Why the kunai?" asked the Hokage.

"Chakra backlash if this goes badly," said the blonde while he started to write on Sakura in his own blood.

"Are you sure about this boy? A restoration seal on top of a storage seal is dangerous," warned Shima.

"I don't see another option. I know the original seal but I can't change it back. He changed the seal in a way I don't understand," replied the blonde.

Naruto turned to the key.

"I need to tighten the Kyuubi seal."

The toad grunted.

"You know your tetragram seal lets the Kyuubi chakra mix with your chakra. If you lock it off, a chakra pressure will build between the two stages of the seal. The backlash could kill you or destroy the seal."

Naruto nodded.

"She is worth the risk," he affirmed.

"Fool," muttered the toad.

Naruto took hold of the key spell and twisted the seal. He grunted as all but one clone vanished. He took a few deep breaths. He walked over to Sakura nearly falling over at each step.

"Loosen the seal when I tell you," instructed the sage.

The orange toad nodded. Naruto took a deep breath and focused his remaining energy. He made a hand sign.

"Uzumaki sealing style: restoration," he called out before placing his hands on the blood characters.

He pumped chakra into the symbols. Sakura's seal began to change.

"It appears to be working," said Shima.

Fukasaku grunted. Naruto was taking deep breaths. He could feel pressure building in his stomach. He continued to drive chakra into her.

"Come on," he grunted as the symbols of the storage seal reset.

After five minutes, Sakura's breathing relaxed. Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Release it," ordered the blonde.

The storage toad closed his eyes as Naruto vanished. He appeared near the kunai. The rush of energy escaped his body. He channeled it skyward to prevent damage to the village. A red pillar rose as far as he could see into the sky. He roared in pain as the Kyuubi's negative feelings filled him. He looked at his transforming hands. Claws were fully formed. He felt his canines grow long. The energy kept flowing as the transformation continued. He hadn't felt this helpless since his battle with Pain. He could feel his skin burning as the chakra ripped off his flesh. He was on the verge of losing control when he felt the rate slow. He was winning against the Kyuubi's dark personality. He dropped to a knee as the red pillar of chakra faded. His hands were normal but badly burned. He tried to stand as he felt the tug behind his stomach. He appeared in a cloud of smoke in the hospital before collapsing to the floor. Tsunade barked out orders as his vision narrowed.

Naruto woke to a loud yelling.

"Unacceptable. That thing should not be in her room," roared a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am," said another woman's voice. "The Hokage's orders."

Ume huffed.

"I want my daughter moved to another room. He's already tried to defile her. Look at her clothes."

Naruto opened one eye to see Sakura's clothing on the floor next to her bed. He cursed mentally. His head was pounding and he really didn't need this right now. He knew his temper would be short because of the Kyuubi's influence. The seal needed to find balance between his chakra and the Kyuubi chakra again. He would find balance after that.

"Shut up," he barked out before he realized it.

The nurse made a startled sound. He opened his other eye and sat up. His skin was itchy from healing.

"She'd be dead if I didn't fix her seal," he roared.

"She's in this state because of you," roared Ume back.

Naruto got to his feet.

"She's in this state because she stole that seal and applied it. She used its power despite my warning and it was used against her. She acted foolishly because she felt inadequate. Wonder whose fault that is?"

His eyes moved from her mother to her father and back.

"Parents are supposed to support their children. I think you encouraged her to be mediocre because you couldn't handle it if she became great."

Sakura's father turned bright red.

"You know nothing about our family," he roared.

"Enough," roared a voice from behind the door.

Tsunade marched into the room with Shizune a step behind her.

"The next person that yells will be in prison for the night," commanded the Hokage.

Naruto opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"I mean it," growled the Hokage with a threatening look.

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms in what looked like a childish pout.

"This is not the time for visitors. Everyone must leave. I need to perform a checkup. Everyone can see her in the morning when she is rested."

Naruto nodded and walked to the door. Sakura's parents followed. Her father grabbed his arm in the hall.

"If you touch her again, I'll make you pay," warned the retired ninja.

Naruto snorted after pulling out of the man's grip.

"Don't make threats you can't keep. A retired chuunin and his loud-mouthed wife don't concern me. If you attack me you will regret it," he growled.

Naruto was about to continue when a hand slammed down on his shoulder.

"Calm down," said Kiba. "They're not worth it."

Kiba pulled the blonde back.

"I suggest you leave before I let him go," warned the dog trainer.

Sakura's father took his wife and walked down the hall. Naruto returned their glares at every turn. Kiba hit his shoulder again.

"Snap out of it," said the dog trainer.

Naruto turned to him ready to continue to vent.

"Calm down. You're better than this petty crap. Don't let the stupid fox rule you."

Naruto looked down at his hands. They were normal.

"Your eyes. They are red. That only happens when you draw out the Kyuubi's chakra or something has upset your seal. Based upon the fireworks, I'm guessing something happened to your seal."

Naruto nodded. He took several deep breaths.

"Feel better?" asked the dog trainer.

"Yeah," said the jincuuriki.

"Good," said Kiba punching him in shoulder.

"Bastard," muttered the blonde.

"I can't go too easy on you after that flea incident," smirked the dog trainer.

Kiba slapped his shoulder again and walked down the hall. He waved over his shoulder before he walked up to a nurse. She was also a member of the Inuzuka clan. They walked off talking. Naruto sighed. Kiba could be a real idiot, but he could be a good friend as well. The blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets. He needed to leave before Tsunade put him in the hospital overnight. He made it to the top of the stairs when he heard Shizune.

"Naruto-kun," she chided. "You know the drill."

He groaned as he turned to see her with her hands on her hips. Her right foot was tapping on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter up and ready to go. Enjoy.

**RonaldWeasleyTheHero:** Fair enough. I keep thinking about the Sannin Showdown battle in Part 1. Tsunade held her own with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. I will admit that she was the only one fighting near her full potential. My thought, though not proven in the Manga, is Tsunade doesn't fight as deviously as she could. Maybe I've watched too many crime dramas, but I think doctors/medic nin would make wicked killers. I guess Kabuto is a pretty good example. He knows the human body and is willing to use his knowledge to win fights. I never thought we saw his full potential.

**DudtheMan, McGeezel, Animaman, BAMABOY71, Moldock, charles cdv**: Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat silently in the audience. Sakura saw him enter. The council hadn't asked him for any input thus far. Tsunade was sitting in front of the counsel observing.<p>

"So you admit your crime," said Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sakura gave a loud 'Hai'.

"Very well," he said with regret. "Discussion."

Hiashi was the current leader of the clan council. The council represented the seven most powerful clans in Konoha at any time. Power was decided based upon numbers, economics and military power. The council was composed of the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Hyuuga, Sarutobi and Inuzuka at the moment. There sole purpose was to address clan issues in Konoha. They had not influence over military decisions. That power resided with the Hokage and the elders.

"I think the traditional punishment should be employed," said the Aburame delegate in a neutral voice.

Tsume Inuzuka nodded in agreement. The Inuzuka were the ones that brought the charges to the council. It didn't take much to figure out that Kiba was the source. He had a crush on Hinata for some time. If Naruto was out of the picture, he could have Hinata. Given the situation, it was clear what the outcome would be. She'd be forced to choose between death and marrying Naruto. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"I feel we must consider the situation," said Inoichi Yamanaka. "This situation is unprecedented."

"Hardly," replied Tsume. "She stole from the Uzumaki by her own admission. Her intentions were to use clan knowledge to her benefit."

"What are you suggesting, Yamanaka-san," inquired Hiashi.

Tsume scowled at Hiashi. It wasn't a secret that Hyuuga leader favored a marriage between Naruto and Hinata. The politics of Konoha were infuriating.

"Haruno-san has provided valuable service to the village. I have known her for years and I believe this was her attempt to increase her power to benefit the village. She has been fiercely loyal. She is the apprentice of our current Hokage. I think all those facts need to be considered," he explained.

"I have to agree," said Hiashi.

"She cannot go unpunished," said Choza. "That much is clear."

Sakura turned to Shikamaru. He had his hands in a thinking position.

"Her actions were dishonest, but she admitted to them when caught. She didn't resist and cooperated. I suggest that be considered."

"What do you think, boss?" asked Konohamaru looking at Naruto.

Hiashi slammed his gavel down.

"Sarutobi-san. This is a council discussion. Outside comment will be considered if necessary."

The chuunin glared at Hiashi.

"His seal was stolen. I want to hear what he has to say," replied Kon.

Hiashi looked ready to give Konohamaru a lecture on the rules.

"Despite his tone, I agree with Sarutobi-san," said the Aburame.

Shikamaru nodded as well. Kon looked ready to stick his tongue out at Hiashi.

"Very well, Uzumaki Naruto. You are given the floor to make a brief statement."

Naruto rose and walked in front of Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura has been my teammate for years. I consider her a friend and comrade. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by her betrayal."

Sakura closed her eyes. She was doomed. This was a political body motivated by self interest. His passionate speeches weren't going to move them to free her.

"But I believe she did it because I made her feel weak. I spent my ninja career protecting her which was effectively belittling her. I never showed her proper respect. In a moment of frustration she did something rash. She has returned the seal spell to me. Currently, the seal poses the most risk to her as was demonstrated recently. I am not concerned she will share the knowledge with other villages or enemy ninja."

Naruto bowed slightly. It seemed Tsunade coached him.

"Can you remove the seal?" asked Inoichi.

The blonde shook his head.

"Not safely or I would have done it already," replied the Jonin.

Hiashi nodded.

"This has put us in a political bind. Haruno Sakura was listed by name by the Kazekage in trade for his sister to the Nara clan."

"What?" growled the sage.

Sakura was just as angry but she had to maintain her temper. Naruto could explode and the council couldn't do anything to him. If she acted like an angry gorilla, she would be worse off.

"It is impossible now given that she possesses an Uzumaki seal," said the Aburame.

The other council members nodded in agreement.

"There are other candidates fortunately, but that is a matter for another meeting," said Hiashi.

"You can't go around deciding people's future," roared the blonde.

"Political alliances sometimes require great sacrifice, Naruto-san. It is a difficult lesson but one you must learn if you aspire to be Hokage," said Hiashi.

"Do not speak of the requirements to be Hokage, Hiashi," said the Tsunade.

The council leader nodded.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. My humble opinion."

Tsunade nodded.

"Sit down Naruto," ordered the Hokage.

Sakura watched the blonde stomp to his seat like a disciplined child.

"This crime needs to be put in context. A young woman made a mistake. The one she wronged has accepted her apology. I ask that you consider a punishment that fits the crime."

Many of the delegates nodded.

"What about the current situation?" asked Tsume. "That man used Uzumaki sealing knowledge to kill Nara Shikaku and bring death to Suna. Uzumaki knowledge seems to be flowing freely. I think harsh punishment is justified to set an example."

The Aburame delegate agreed.

"Then let it be a punishment of service, not a punishment of death," said the Hokage. "Sakura can be confined to the village under constant supervision. Let her use her skills to help the village."

"Not good enough," replied Tsume. "That is like house arrest. She could break out of the village and we'd have another Orochimaru on our hands."

Sakura's anger was peaking. She wouldn't be able to contain it much longer.

"I propose the following," said Tsume, "give her and Naruto the choice. Marry and keep the knowledge in the clan or imprisonment."

It took a simple vote to determine Sakura's punishment. She knew this was a possible outcome. Tsunade stopped in front of her.

"You know what you should do," she said softly.

Sakura nodded. Tsunade was looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"Uzumaki-san," said Hiashi. "Will you accept her?"

"Yes," replied the blonde without hesitation.

"Haruno Sakura," said Hiashi. "Decide your fate."

Sakura looked up with determination.

"Prison," she said firmly.

The council was surprised. Her eyes darted to her master.

"As you wish," said the Hokage softly.

Her disappointment was clear, but Sakura had to make her choice. She refused to trade her virtue for the seal. The two guards walked forward to take her.

"I give her the right to change her mind at any time," said the Hokage.

Sakura looked back at her master. Most council members nodded in agreement. Hiashi and Inoichi were clearly against it. They had to protect their own interests. The laws protecting clan knowledge were weakening Konoha. It was based upon clans losing power. If an outsider mastered a clan jutsu at a level above the original clansman, they would be laughing stocks. If knowledge was available to everyone, the village would benefit.

Sakura walked with little prodding out of the council chamber.

"Sakura," said her teammate as she passed.

She didn't look up at him. She knew this hurt him, but it had to be done. It would be a terrible marriage. She would resent him and he didn't deserve that. Despite the problems they had recently, he deserved to be happy. She would make him miserable. She'd feel like some slave girl and she couldn't live with that. She wasn't going to spread her legs or drop to her knees under the threat of prison. Her will was stronger than that. She committed a crime and she would pay for it. Sakura left the council chamber to find her parents waiting. The guards stopped.

"You can have a minute if you wish," one said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Her mother embraced her and wept.

"You don't deserve this. You've given so much to this village," sniffled her mother.

Her father embraced them both.

"We'll keep fighting. We'll find a way. We won't let the demon punish you," he said.

Sakura shook her head.

"You don't understand," said the rosette.

Her parents pulled back.

"I confessed. Naruto defended me. I was given the choice of being with him or prison. I chose prison," explained the medic nin.

"Well of course you did, dear," said her mother as she pushed strands of pink hair from her daughter's face. "Who could tolerate being with that thing after everything it's done?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm the one that would torture him. He loves me. He would do anything for me. I would make his life miserable and he doesn't deserve that."

The Hokage's apprentice turned to her guards.

"I'm done," she said.

One Jonin gestured to the hallway. She started to walk with them at her side. They trusted her it seemed. They were walking next to her like it was a formality rather than a duty. She wasn't some dangerous prisoner and they knew it. The guard on her right gestured to a door. There was a direct underground tunnel to the prison. She walked the torch lit hall quietly. She wasn't going to see the sun anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter dedicated to those that leave reviews.

**McGeezel**: Thanks for reading the others. I think I can get there but I will admit to making it more difficult as I write more chapters.

**Ref346, charles cdv, Cerb 57**: Thanks for reading. I love the encouragement.

**Harry Foureyes**: I hope to make the reasons behind their hatred clear in future chapters. Hang with me a few more chapters. I got nothing for the rest of your comment. Please press the 'I believe' button.

**Suave Jiraiya**: An interesting point that I had not considered. I have read a lot of stories with Kiba being Hinata's second choice. It was not my intention to say they would get together. All I'm saying is that Kiba wants Hinata. She wants Naruto. Your comment gave me pause and I added a paragraph from Sakura's perspective to clear things up. I think it is logical within the context of the story. I look forward to your comment on it. A ridiculous thought popped into my head; someone should write a rant story with the characters complaining about the popular secondary pairings like Kiba-Hinata in the Narusaku fandom.

Well, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her cell. The torch outside her cell flickered in a familiar pattern. Tsunade had approved reading materials for her. She'd read all the books twice in the month she'd been underground. She looked at the chakra suppression seal on her right arm. She tried to focus her chakra everyday but the seal disrupted that ability. She sighed. She wasn't trying to escape. She wanted to stay sharp in case her skills were needed.<p>

"Who am I kidding?" she muttered.

It would take extraordinary circumstances for her to be freed. The clan council imprisoned her for something that she and Naruto resolved. Why did another group need to interfere? She chuckled a little darkly. Kiba did nothing to help his cause with Hinata. Unknown to the guys, the girls talked about the guys in the group from time to time. Ino mentioned Hinata and Kiba getting together. The heiress told her fellow kunoichi that Kiba was like a brother to her. It couldn't be anything more in her mind. Kiba's genius plan served to anger Hinata. Why would anyone think that just because Naruto was 'out of the way' that Hinata would fall for Kiba. Why would Sakura fall for Naruto just because Sasuke was gone? The history between the two people mattered. Kiba was attracted to Hinata's curvy body and nothing more. She was so timid and quiet that she would never survive as a member of his clan. Kiba never saw that. Sakura had to wonder if Kiba would fight for their friendship when he learned that Hinata was never going to be his. She would probably end up married to a distant relative in the clan to preserve the power of her eyes. Naruto was only acceptable to her father because he was the Yondaime's son and a likely candidate to replace Tsunade. Hiashi could influence the next Hokage on every matter. In addition, Hinata's children or grandchildren could give the Hyuuga a potential Hokage candidate in a generation or two. Kakashi was the potential wildcard in this but it seemed unlikely that he would accept being Hokage unless circumstances were extreme.

Sakura wondered why Kakashi hadn't visited her. Tsunade visited her twice. Naruto had come by weekly. Naruto was due for another visit today. Only high ranking ninja were allowed to see her. Otherwise her mother would be living outside her cell.

Her concept of time was distorted because of the eternal darkness. She opened another book to read.

"Try this one," said a familiar voice.

A green book hit the cell floor. She looked up at her sensei. She always wondered how she could think about him and he showed up unexpectedly.

"It's not like you have that many options," he said gesturing to the pile.

Sakura walked to the front of the cell and snatched up the book. It might be perverted, but it was new. She'd read the other books repeatedly. She walked back to her bad bed and lied down.

"Don't even start," said the rosette.

"Start what?" asked Kakashi innocently.

"Make the other choice, Sakura," she mocked.

Tsunade gave her a tongue lashing about her decision. Kakashi shook his head.

"I agree with your choice," he casually.

"What?" asked the rosette.

She sat up from her bed.

"Marriage is serious business. It would be a different kind of prison for you," he said.

Sakura put the book down.

"What would you know about it?" she asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed.

"My mother was the woman put on trial and convicted of stealing clan knowledge. She was forced to marry my father. After I was born she took her life."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"It was a hard secret to learn. It really changed my view on relationships," he said.

The rosette walked to the bars.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I had no idea," she said.

"I don't want people to know," he said firmly.

Sakura nodded. She would keep his secret.

"My father like Naruto was a good man. He would treat you with respect. He'd let you live your life but you would not be able to fall in love with another. You'd be bound to him. If you don't want that, you shouldn't imprison yourself in a potentially worse way."

Kakashi turned suddenly when someone cleared his throat. Naruto was leaning against the wall. His red and black haori was on top of his Jonin uniform.

"I already knew," said the blonde before Kakashi could speak. "Don't you think I looked for a way out of this after it happened? Baa-chan gave me a few hints."

Naruto walked into the torch light rubbing his head. It seemed Tsunade's hints were less than subtle by the way he rubbed his head. Kakashi looked at him.

"I might not be as smooth as you, but sound needs air to travel. Scent needs air to travel as well. I can manipulate air," he said. "I don't like to us this technique on comrades but it has its uses."

This might have been one of the few times that Kakashi looked angry. It was real anger as well.

"I won't tell," said the blonde. "I understand the value of family secrets."

Kakashi nodded.

"Why the Inuzuka would want to steal from your clan always bothered me? I think it was a setup based upon the evidence. Your clan was growing powerful and the Inuzaka were trying to weaken your position. I think your mother was the scapegoat."

The copy nin glared at him.

"I always thought the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were the plotting type. I guess I was wrong. This clan business really bothers me," continued the blonde.

Kakashi was clenching his fist. Sakura saw Naruto look down and notice.

"I'd think about your next move. Remember that you kept a number of big secrets from me that involved my family."

"How?" asked Kakashi trying to keep his voice even.

"My father dug into your past before he accepted you as a student. He found the history and hypothesized on the truth. He planned to do something about it at first, but he figured it would do more harm than good so he let it drop. I've learned to trust my father's writings. I don't have any intention of pursuing it."

Kakashi closed his one good eye. He patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Thank you," said the copy nin before walking down the tunnel.

Sakura preferred that Kakashi stay, but she was stuck. It was rare for her sensei to open up. He usually gave vague or general advice. Kakashi was a complex puzzle. She could spent some time trying to put the pieces together.

"Sorry to interrupt the bonding, but someone wants to talk to you," he said.

Sakura grabbed the bars angrily.

"I already told you," she started.

"Not me," he said.

She was confused. Naruto bit his finger.

"Summoning jutsu," he said softly.

A small toad appeared on the tunnel floor next to his palm.

"Do it," said the blonde.

He stepped back and the toad grew in size. Its mouth opened expelling two people. Sakura's parents were wiping toad slime from their faces and clothing.

"Mom, Dad," said the rosette excitedly.

"Keep your voice down," said the blonde looking back down the tunnel.

Naruto pulled two kunai and spun them on his fingers.

"Next time you decide to attack me, do a better job," said the sage.

Sakura's father tried to grab a kunai but Naruto dodged the man and stowed the kunai. Ume saw her daughter and ran to the bars.

"Sakura-chan," she said desperately. "Did the demon imprison you too?"

Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead. She turned toward Naruto to find him holding her father in a choke hold.

"If I let you go will you stop," said the blonde.

"Sato. Please release my husband," begged Ume.

Naruto nodded and released the man.

"Now make it a quick visit. If I get caught doing this, Tsunade is going to make me work at Konoha daycare for a year."

The blonde moved down the hall and out of earshot to watch for guards.

"Are you alright?" asked her mother.

"I've accepted the situation," said the rosette.

Sakura's mother fretted while her father promised to find a way to get her out. She appreciated seeing her parents but they were trying to give her false hope. After a few moments, Naruto returned.

"Time's up. The guards are coming," said the blonde.

He pointed to the toad. Its tongue wrapped around the Harunos and sucked them in again. The toad shrunk.

"Go," said the blonde.

The smoke cloud just cleared as a guard came around the corner.

"Is everything alright, Uzumaki-san?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Just checking on her seal. It looks good," he said.

"Please finish up then. We are about to lockdown for the night."

"I'll be done in a minute," he said.

The guard nodded and walked back down the hall.

Sakura glared at him.

"Are you torturing them?" she hissed.

"They wanted to see you. They blamed me for not seeing you so I thought I would try to make them happy despite their desire to stab me with kunai."

He made a stabbing motion. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Just go. I don't want to see you again," she said.

"As you wish," he said, "But I have one last thing to say."

"What?" she said disinterestedly.

"You know how I feel about you but disregard it. I will marry you, but it won't be because of my feelings. Kakashi taught us the first day that those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum. I refuse to leave you down here to rot. Marry me and I promise you that you'll have your old life. All I ask," he said.

"Here it comes," she groused.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You want an heir or a second wife," she stated.

He shook his head.

"Never mind," he said.

He turned toward the exit.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

He shook his head.

"A little faith in me would be nice," he muttered.

"Tell me," she commanded.

"For someone in prison you sure have an attitude towards the one that could set you free," he replied.

She walked up to the bars.

"When I get my hands on you," she threatened.

"Good luck from in there," he teased. "No chakra means no monstrous strength."

Sakura growled in frustration. She shook a first at him as he was out of her reach.

"Naruto," she growled.

"Don't cheat or make a mockery of our marriage in public. That's all I ask," he said.

He turned to walk up the hall.

"I have a mission with Kiba, Hinata and Ino for the next few days. I hope you'll change your mind before I get back."

She shook the bars and yelled out his name as he jogged up the tunnel toward the exit. He was long gone by the time her yelling stopped. She shook her head and walked back to her bed. She picked up the green book.

"Perverted trash," she muttered as she started to read the first page.

The offer was tempting if he could live up to it. If he didn't expect her to love him in return it might work. It would be like having a slob for a roommate. She needed to think about it more. If he kept to his word, she could do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mira94**: Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Animaman**: Killing them would be fun. I doubt it would help Naruto's relationship with Sakura.

**Cerb57**: What can I say, it is always darkest before the dawn.

**McGeezel**: Patience, faithful reviewer. This is a Narusaku story after all.

**9-tailed reaper**: Think about it this way; it's not secret that Naruto loves her but he is promising to maintain a platonic relationship in circumstances that lend themselves to intimacy. Could you live in circumstances like that if you didn't love the other person?

**kidloco**: Patience, faithful reviewer. This is a Narusaku story after all.

**charles cdv**: Glad you are enjoying it. I try to update quickly. I hate waiting too long for a story.

**Suave Jiraiya**: Sighhh. I've been reading one of the few NaruSakuHina stories I've run across, Supreme Genetics: Creation of a Bloodline by Hefster and KingKakashi. Good story. My problem with all the two girls or harem stories is that the girls are mostly bisexual. The natural tension of a three person relationship disappears nearly instantly after the girls kiss or whatever. To be honest, I don't think I can do any better so I will stick with the tension between Naruto and Sakura. I can relate to the tension between a man and a woman. The tension between a man and two women in a relationship is too scary to fathom. I guess I write what I can relate to.

Well another chapter. Very little dialogue. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked silently behind a covered wagon on the left. The Fire Daimyo's niece was in the wagon. She was prattling on about some shop in the last village to one of her attendants. The blonde shook his head. If life could only be as simple as the last bowl of Ramen he ate. Instead, the person he cared for most in the world was in prison for stealing from him. They were in the middle of a horrible falling out which only made matters worse. He felt so angry with his former teammate so often. He couldn't fathom the betrayal. It was different than with Sasuke. The Uchiha said he was going to seek out a certain someone and kill them. His quest grew more complicated than he originally intended but he kept to his word. Sasuke warned him up front. He warned everyone he would do whatever it took. The last Uchiha gave his life for his goal. Naruto regretted he was the one that stopped his former teammate.<p>

Sakura's betrayal was far worse. He thought they came to terms. It wasn't the romantic relationship he hoped for after the war, but it was a solid friendship. He thought he understood her. He had in the past. He understood her but things got complicated. Sixteen was easy in a sense. Everyone was distracted by the war and rebuilding the village. By eighteen, the village was rebuilt and people were focusing on normal life again. A baby boom took place. A large fraction of the population was pairing up. It almost happened to him with Ino. They had some similar interests and he felt a spark. Sakura didn't seem interested so he quietly tested these new feelings with Ino. It didn't work. It never felt like it did with Sakura. They parted on good terms. Their group had been largely immune the mating pheromones in the air. The Konoha Eleven were advancing their careers. Naruto won over most of the village but some would never forgive him for what the Kyuubi did and killing the Sasuke. Some were long time supporters of the Uchiha. Tsunade never released the truth of the Uchiha massacre. Sakura's parents were on the short list of Uchiha supporters.

He shook his head. He couldn't afford the distraction of Sakura's parents or Sakura for that matter. He had two distractions with him on the mission. Ino was certainly fighting for his attention. If Hinata was fighting for his attention it was hard to tell. She was always so quiet. His eyes moved from Hinata, who was in front of him, to Ino. The blonde kunoichi was on the opposite side of the wagon in the back. She was scanning the woods and didn't notice the quick look. His offer in the prison would break their hearts. In a way it would break his heart too. He always wanted someone to love. It would be his family and he threw it away for a duty. He shook his head. Who was he kidding? It was more than duty. He loved his teammate. She was the one he pictured in bed with him when the alarm went off. She was the one that gave him children. She was the one that he wanted to stand next to him when the village cheered happily at his rise to Hokage.

His mind turned to Kiba. Sakura would be free if it wasn't for the dog trainer. The blonde clenched his fists. Thankfully, Kiba was on the corner far from him. Naruto confronted him after the meeting. Kiba took the position that he was following the law. It was crap. Kiba was willing to stretch the rules when it suited. He stayed inside the rules because it suited him this time. If Ino stole that scroll, Kiba could have cared less. The sage was starting to believe in Karma. Hinata wasn't speaking to her former teammate. Naruto thought about asking Hinata out to further irritate Kiba, but it would only cause more problems in the long run. Those shadow clone fleas were just the beginning. He smiled darkly as new and more devious possibilities crossed his mind.

He huffed after a moment of personal amusement. He was still puzzled by the so-called Uzumaki. Physically, he could be an Uzumaki. Red hair was a clan trait. He obviously knew about seals. That was an Uzumaki skill. Shikamaru was better at taking little bits of information and turning them into good ideas.

"Aghhh," he groaned out load.

"Something wrong?" asked Ino.

Naruto looked at her.

"Just frustrated," he replied.

Ino smiled at him.

"I could help you with that," she replied suggestively.

She gave him a little extra hip sway. Ino wasn't easy but she sure put on a front that seemed that way. In their brief time together, he learned she was complicated. Far too complicated for the front she put forth.

Naruto looked forward. Hinata was glaring over her shoulder toward the opposite corner of the wagon from her. Naruto's inner pervert demanded he instigate a cat fight. He couldn't deny the appeal of two beautiful women fighting for him. Clothes get torn off and then they get that look.

"I've been reading too many of his books again," he muttered trying to take his mind off the girl-on-girl action that his master enjoyed writing about so much.

"What was that, Naruto-kun," asked Hinata.

"Just clearing my head," he replied with a hint of nerves.

They would beat him senseless if they knew what he was thinking. The heiress looked at him with concern on her face. Her pale eyes seemed to be looking through him. He always wondered if she used her eyes to peep. He could only imagine if Jiraiya had such ability. Tsunade would have killed him before he became a chuunin.

Naruto sighed. He missed the old pervert. Despite his wandering eyes, Jiraiya was a good man. He'd have something useful to say about this situation. Naruto thought about his books for a moment.

"Maybe not," he whispered.

The last thing he needed was three women and the associated problems. Dealing with one woman turned out to be a lot of work. The sage continued to think about everything until they reached the capital. The princess was handed off to the palace guards waiting at the gate. This forced the squad to look at each other again. Kiba immediately received the angry glares from the kunoichi. Akamaru whimpered slightly. The dog trainer was stubborn. He started to walk back toward Konoha. Akamaru stayed at his side.

"Let's go," said the blonde.

He started to walk toward Konoha again. Ino and Hinata were behind him. Kiba stayed ahead of everyone. Naruto was glaring into his back. This pattern continued until the sun was about to set. They agreed with minimal talking that it was time to rest for the night. The princess took more time than she said to shop so they wouldn't return until late the next day. Hinata and Ino were staring into the fire. Kiba stole glances at Hinata. If she noticed, she didn't react.

"I'm going to wash up," said the blonde.

Ino and Hinata looked up. Kiba nodded to acknowledge the blonde. Naruto walked off into the forest a little ways. A stream or a pond had to be near. The walk wasn't bothering him. He could relax when he was alone. The tension is his team was driving him nuts. It seemed Tsunade was punishing all of them for their part in Sakura's punishment. Kiba would have left well enough alone if he wasn't lusting after Hinata. Naruto swore he wasn't listening to another of Kiba's fantasies about the heiress. Hinata and Ino were being punished for their feelings. He felt some sympathy for them. They couldn't help how they felt. Was he being tested by the slug sannin? Did this situation give Tsunade insight into the kind of Hokage he would be? He shook his head. Soft croaking in the distance drew him to a pond. It was a pleasant spot. The trees opened up enough so he could see the sky. The sun could warm the water during the day. It was a reasonably clear night. A few thin clouds diminished the light from the stars. He took off his vest and shirt to wash up quickly. The frogs croaking in the background reminded him of his time with the toads. He was focused on his training and avenging Jiraiya, but he was part of a family. Shima and Fukasaku took him in. Sure Shima's cooking was terrible and Fukasaku spent hours hitting him with a stick to remove the natural energy from his body, but they cared for him.

While washing he wondered if he was the cause of this situation. He spent years protecting Sakura. He pushed her into his shadow. In the end, he wasn't any different than Sasuke. Sasuke belittled her and pushed her aside while he spoke encouraging words or swore oaths to protect her before pushing her aside and rushing into battle. She wasn't weak. Her skills were different.

"Why is this so hard?" he called out to the pond.

He yanked on his golden hair in frustration. He really needed some advice. Someone needed to tell him what to do next. People were putting too much faith in him. He helped restore order to the world. Wasn't he supposed to get the girl? Wasn't Sakura supposed to be the reward for his hard work? These were the time he missed his dad the most. This was a classic time when you would sit down with your dad and work this out. He thought about Iruka but he didn't know about Sakura's betrayal. Kakashi wasn't going to be any help based upon what he heard outside Sakura's cell.

Naruto drew back his fist and a tree. The bark cut his knuckles. Blood slowly trickled between his fingers. He looked at the injury. The blood flow slowed. The wound was sealing up already.

"Stupid fox," he muttered.

Naruto wiped the blood off his knuckles. He looked at his hand. A small smile spread across his face.

"Worth a shot," he said.

A few hand signs later and Fukasaku was sitting in front of him. The old toad looked at him with concern. Experience was the benefit of age.

"What's going on?" asked the toad elder.

Naruto explained everything to the older toad. He swore he heard muttered cursed directed at Jiraiya from the toad. Naruto was well into describing his confused feelings when Fukasaku held up his hand.

"I'll make this simple for you," said the old toad.

Naruto nodded rapidly. He thrived on simple.

"If you love Sakura, do everything you can to express that to her. Stop being afraid. Tell her how you feel and explain your concerns. You can babble on to another forever and it won't change anything. She is the only one that can help you."

The sage scowled.

"That's not any help."

The toad crossed his arms. His face was surprisingly stern.

"When have you ever been afraid of confronting someone? You've stood toe-to-toe with some of the most fearsome ninja in the world. Why is this girl any different?"

"But she," he stuttered.

The old toad scoffed.

"She is no different. You want her heart; fight for it. Stop acting like a pouting child. You are better than that. What would your father say? What would Jiraiya say?"

Naruto put his head down.

"It is not a simple thing. I know it, but you have never done simple things in the past. You are a great ninja. Be a great man now. Stop being angry at her. Stop being angry with yourself. If you love her, show her. Do what must be done. That is what a husband does. That is what a father does. Show her that you can be both."

The blonde nodded like a scolded child.

"Now, I'm going home and you should get back to your team. Be the man your father and Jiraiya knew you could be. You brought peace to the world. You can win this woman's heart," said the old toad.

Naruto nodded. Fukasaku appraised him for a moment before disappearing in puff of smoke. The hero of the last Great War was left feeling like a genin. When had he backed down from anyone? He was not a coward. He swore on an oath of pain that he would meet his opponents head on. Sakura's heart was just another opponent. He was determined to win it now.


	14. Chapter 14

**charles cdv**: Thanks for reading.

**Cerb57**: Thanks for reading.

**McGeezel**: Plowing in straight ahead is a very Naruto trait but he likes his prank-like tricks as well.

**Animaman**: Later chapters will discuss Sakura's parents and their feelings about the punishment. I hope you find it interesting.

**Suave Jiraiya**: No comment.

Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to the camp to find Hinata and Ino very angry with him. Both expressed their concern. In true Ino fashion she was loud and dramatic. Hinata was surprisingly vocal as well. He apologized for worrying them. They seemed content that he was safe so they let it drop after a few moments. He had to put more energy into winning over Sakura. She was the key to his dreams. If he could bring peace to the world, winning her heart was possible.<p>

They were about half way back to the village the next morning when Kiba suddenly stopped and dropped to one knee. Akamaru whimpered as he fell to the ground. Naruto felt the effects a moment later. He dropped to one knee. He was suddenly extremely heavy. He turned his head to see Ino and Hinata trapped as well. Naruto drew out the Kyuubi's chakra. He forced himself to his feet. His movement was still hindered.

"Very impressive," said an unwelcome voice.

"You," growled the blonde.

Naruto fought harder to move but it was ineffective. Hiro shook his head.

"Such bad manners, Naruto-san," replied the red head.

He wore loose robes with the Uzumaki symbol on them. The robes were a light gray with red accents.

"What do you want?" growled the blonde as he tried to take a step.

It took most of his energy to lift his foot. He couldn't risk throwing a weapon or jutsu. The gravity was too great.

"To talk," he replied. "This gravity seal is good for traps but poor for attacking. I can't throw a kunai at you because of the enhanced gravity. My jutsu will be negatively affected by the high gravity. I doubt they would give you a bloody nose let alone kill you."

Naruto slammed his foot back to the ground. A small crater was left in the ground. He made it an inch.

"I came to ask you to join me in my mission," said Hiro. "We are clansman after all. I have no interest in harming you."

"Really," growled the sage. "That wave of gold dust in the desert says otherwise."

Naruto struggled to move forward again.

"My control over the Edo Tensei soldiers was incomplete. I have fixed that flaw now. Please accept my apology."

Hiro went on to describe his goal of vengeance against Konoha. Two Uzumaki women were sent to Konoha; one to marry the First Hokage, another to serve as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. In return, Konoha let the Land of Whirlpools fall. It was simple 'eye for an eye' logic.

"I won't join you. Konoha is my home," he growled back.

Hiro shook his head.

"Your help would have greatly accelerated by plans. I figured you would not be receptive to my plan, but it was worth a try," said Hiro casually. "Too bad."

He turned to leave.

"Get back here and fight me," demanded the sage.

Hiro turned and smiled.

"Not yet. It is not time for our battle, cousin. You have things I need. Killing you does not serve my purpose," said the red head.

Naruto watched as he walked off into the woods. His attitude was so aloof that it was infuriating the blonde. The jinchuuriki took another step.

"Naruto," gasped Ino.

The sage turned to see her pressed flat against the ground. Hinata was in the same position. It took twenty minutes for Naruto to escape the seal boundary. He pulled several of the kunai around the seal disrupting it. He helped Ino and Hinata.

He turned toward Kiba.

"Are you alright, mutt?" yelled the sage.

"Tired but otherwise fine," said the brunette.

The feral part of the blonde wanted to hunt his clansman, but he had to protect his comrades. Kiba was more than tired by his movements. It seemed he had strained muscles at a minimum. Akamaru was lipping along as well. Ino and Hinata were exhausted just trying to breath. Both kunoichi relied on flexibility and speed rather than brute strength. This was one time that brute strength was an asset.

"We need to get off the road and rest," said the blue eyed Jonin.

He helped the others to the side of the road. It took hours to tend to their injuries. Hiro was long gone. The squad limped into Konoha. Naruto went to report to the Hokage while the other went to the hospital. He knocked when he reached Tsunade's door. He wished he hadn't got so close to the door. It seemed that someone infuriated the Hokage. After a moment, the door opened. Shizune smiled at him nervously.

"It's Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

"Get in her brat," roared the Hokage.

Naruto walked in. Sakura was standing in front of her master. She seemed to be the object of Tsunade's anger.

"What took you so long to return?" demanded the angry Kage.

Naruto explained the encounter. Tsunade nearly split her desk in two.

"Do you have any idea what he wants?" she demanded.

The sage shrugged his shoulders.

"Scrolls I have, the Kyuubi…I don't know," he answered honestly.

Tsunade paced behind her desk. She was muttering to herself.

"Shizune," roared the Hokage after a moment.

Her assistant stood at attention.

"I want a meeting in the morning to plan our next move. We need to locate this man and deal with him."

Shizune gave a loud 'Hai' in response.

"Naruto. I want you there. You've had the most personal contact with him."

"Hai," replied the blonde.

"Now both of you out of my office," said the Hokage. "I'm not in the mood for any more antics tonight."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. Sakura remained standing. Tsunade caught her eyes.

"Naruto, remove the chakra suppression seal before you escort your fiancé home."

The sage nearly stumbled when Tsunade gave him the order.

"She is free so you two are engaged as of this moment," said the Hokage.

Sakura nodded. They left the Hokage tower in silence. This was a measure of the strain in their relationship. They used to talk so freely and now they couldn't say anything to each other. They reached Sakura's family home. He stopped and looked at the building. Her family's shop was on the lower level with an apartment above. It was a common merchant building in Konoha. He must have looked at the building for too long. Sakura touched his arm.

"What?" she asked with some concern.

He shook his head and focused his attention on her.

"Let me take the seal off," he said.

The rosette held out her arm. Naruto made some handsigns before touching the seal. The intricate tattoo-like symbol on her arm glowed red before shattering like glass and fading away. Sakura held out her hand. She closed her eyes. A soft green glow formed over her hand. She opened her eyes and examined her chakra.

"Can I," she asked looking at his chest.

"I guess," he said.

She touched his chest over his vest. He could feel the slight tingle of her chakra probing his chest and spreading to his limbs. After a moment, she withdrew her chakra. Her hand followed and instant later. She mumbled something about taking too long. Sakura was lost in medic nin land when Naruto cleared his throat. She looked at him.

"I haven't been very nice to you and I'm sorry," he said.

She looked surprised by his apology.

"Naruto," she started

He shook his head and she fell silent.

"I hate people that lie to themselves and I lied to myself in the prison. I always try my best not to make you feel uncomfortable with my feelings. I can't help how I feel about you."

She appeared to be getting angry. She probably felt he was going back on his words. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. She looked ready to smack him.

"You are my most precious person. I cannot deny that. I'm still angry about what you did and other things."

She glared at him but didn't knock his hand away.

"Give me a chance and I think we can be happy together as friends at least."

He withdrew his hand. Her look remained intense.

"I love you. I'm not happy with you at the moment, but I can't deny how I feel. I agreed to do this because of our duty to each other, but I hope it can be about more than duty in time."

Sakura gave him a sharp nod. She turned toward the door when he grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him.

"Can you tell me how you feel before we get married?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes.

"I want to know the truth for better or worse," he said.

Lights turned on in the shop. Naruto knew her parents heard him. The shop door flew open. Sakura's father had a kunai in his hand. Her mother was behind him. Her father saw Naruto holding his daughter's wrist.

"Release her," he growled.

Sakura stepped between Naruto and her parents.

"I'm free," she said to her parents. "You know the price of my freedom."

Her father continued to scowl. Her mother rushed to Sakura and embraced her. Naruto released her wrist. Sakura's father stepped out of the shop.

"It is late and my daughter needs to rest," he said through clenched teeth. "You can see her another time."

Naruto looked at his soon to be father-in-law.

"As you wish, Haruno-san," he replied.

Naruto turned to leave before looking over his shoulder.

"I suggest you don't greet me with a kunai in the future. We've already had one bad incident. My toad might not let you out next time."

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto. She looked ready to hit him but she restrained herself.

"Naruto, please don't use your toads on my parents again," she growled out trying to sound polite.

He bowed to her slightly.

"As you wish," he said neutrally.

Sakura looked at her father. He slipped the kunai up his sleeve.

"We should talk about the wedding soon," said the blonde.

Ume looked ready to attack him. Sakura stayed between her and Naruto.

"We should. How about lunch next week?" suggested the medic nin.

Naruto smiled.

"I know a great place. I'll let you know when I can get a reservation."

Sakura nodded and smiled. The blonde shook his head.

"Don't fake smile at me," he said firmly. "The only way we are going to endure this is with honesty."

She agreed. Sakura's father ordered her into the shop. She gave Naruto a quick wave before vanishing into the shop. Her mother followed her.

"If you defile my daughter," her father threatened.

Naruto cut him off.

"Why do you hate me Haruno-san?" he asked.

Sakura's father looked ready to spew his hatred of the Kyuubi, but the look was wrong. This was a different kind of hate.

"Those are the right eyes," said the blonde.

"What?" growled the former chuunin. "You're a monster. We know that."

The blonde kept trying to figure out his eyes. It wasn't the cold glares normally directed at a jinchuuriki. It was something else.

"Leave my home demon. You are not welcome here," hissed her father.

Her father spit on the ground in front of him before entering the shop and slamming the door. Naruto turned to see a man looking out his door. The blonde smiled at the man.

"I kept his daughter out too late," said the blonde with a smile. "Over protective father."

The man nodded and smiled.

"Fathers are like that with their daughters, Naruto-san. You should remember that in the future."

Naruto nodded.

"Thank you. I will," he said.

Naruto gave the man a wave before walking up the street. The man bowed his head slightly before closing the door and re-entering his house. The blonde was left to his thoughts. He knew the look of the so called demon haters. This wasn't that look. It was something else.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. Flu got the better of me.

**Harry Foureyes**, **TheRightWayAgain**: Sakura has been horrible. I agree. This story took a darker turn than I originally intended. Sakura in particular took a really dark turn. I don't want to ruin the end so I don't have much else to say.

**McGeezel**: I hope you will like the reason but you have to wait.

**Animaman**: Hate is a funny thing. Words aren't always enough. Patience and time will explain.

**Cerb57, ref346, killendell, charles cdv, BanannahHair, twinblade01**: Thanks for reading.

**Suave Jiraiya**: Glad you like Hiro. We will be seeing more of him.

**Flying Faraway**: Sakura is different in this story. I agree with that. It's supposed to be a different take. I don't know where you are in Naruto but the diamond seal, Yin Seal, appears on an Uzumaki woman before Tsunade was born. I believe the Creation Rebirth is Tsunade's original jutsu, but the seal was Uzumaki.

This chapter sets up later chapters.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked casually toward the restaurant. He was dressed too nicely in his opinion, but this was the price of this arrangement. A high class restaurant wasn't going to accept him in his usual clothing despite everything he did for the village. He sighed. Tsunade was running late. She tried to squeeze into his mother's old clan clothing, but she was too big in the chest. Shizune was helping her when he left. He did not want to see Tsunade's chest burst out of his mother's kimono. That was his master's wet dream. He looked down at his navy yukata. He preferred orange but Tsunade forbid it if she was going to participate. He needed her help so he was forced into this compromise. He made it to the restaurant to find Sakura and her parents waiting. Sakura gave him a small smile. Her parents were looking away from him.<p>

"Good afternoon," he said politely.

Sakura's disappearance from the village was explained as a mission. Her crime and her punishment were both secret. He gave Sakura a quick hug which she returned.

"I apologize but the rest of my party is running late. Wardrobe issue," he explained. "We should wait at the table."

He knew Sakura thought Iruka was going to help him. That was his first thought as well, but Tsunade brought something special. She was a blood relative and these rituals were supposed to be about family.

"How are we supposed to be seated?" hissed her father. "You never made a reservation."

Naruto smiled.

"One minute," replied the blonde.

He walked up to the hostess. He leaned close to her.

"How did they react?" he asked softly.

"As you predicted, Uzumaki-sama," she replied.

"Thanks for helping me out," he said sweetly.

She blushed and gestured to the outside seating area. Sakura's father and mother huffed. Sakura walked next to her fiancé and took his arm. They walked to the table. He pulled out her chair. After she was seated, he sat across from her. Sakura's parents sat next to her. The table was set for six people in two rows. They sat silently until the waitress asked about drinks.

"So," said the blonde trying to think of something to say after the drink order.

He hated uncomfortable silences. At least his enemies had the courtesy to babble on about world domination or killing him. Sakura's parents acted like he didn't exist.

"How was your last mission?" asked Sakura.

Naruto babbled on about his last mission. He was sent on a scouting mission to find Hiro without any success. It was pretty boring but it was better than silence. He was saved when he saw the restaurant owner shuffle though the tables. A moment later the well dressed man escorted the Hokage to the table. Her hair was done like a picture of her grandmother; a bun on the each side of her head. The outfit looked good on her. He could see what Jiraiya saw in her. She was lovely when she was younger. Shizune was a step behind her in nice clothing as well.

"Forgive my tardiness. I lost some weight and my kimono wouldn't fit properly without adjustment."

Naruto rolled his eyes. His mother had a normal sized chest for an adult woman. Tsunade was built like some dancer in a strip club from one of Jiraiya's books. He looked over at Sakura's parents. They were surprised.

"You didn't explain, Naruto," said the Hokage after she sat down.

"No, Tsunade. I didn't," he replied.

"Naruto," hissed the rosette.

She gave him a look.

"It's alright, Sakura," said the Hokage. "I am here on a personal matter."

Sakura nodded and smiled but her eyes said murder to the sage.

"My grandmother was from the Uzumaki clan. Her sister is Naruto's ancestor. In Uzumaki tradition, an elder member of the clan represents the best interest of the young person intending to marry. It is to provide perspective and to protect the clan."

Tsunade held out her hand. Shizune handed her a scroll. Tsunade passed the scroll to Sakura's father.

"The basic tenants of the wedding are listed in the scroll. We insist upon the basic framework but some deviation will be acceptable to accommodate any clan traditions the Haruno have regarding the ceremony."

It was like watching them eat bugs. Naruto wanted to chuckle. He wanted to make peace with them but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy letting them squirm. He looked to Sakura who was looking at him. She looked impressed and irritated at the same time. He never understood how she could feel so many different things at once. Women were truly complex.

"What about children," said Sakura's father after reading the contents of the scroll.

"We have no requirement for children. I would like to see an heir personally, but I will not insist upon it."

Sakura's mother closed her eyes.

"How can you be a party to this…this farce," hissed Ume. "You are sacrificing my daughter, your apprentice, to this demon."

Her voice was soft enough that no one outside the table heard. Naruto felt Tsunade's chakra building.

"I will only say this once. I will not tolerate any references to Naruto's unique status in a negative light. It was the wish of the Yondaime Hokage, his father, that the village show him respect for the heavy burden he carries. This situation is not ideal but you must recognize that you are in the wrong. This agreement is giving Sakura her life back."

"She's going to have demon children," pleaded her mother. "They will be monsters like him."

Naruto glared at the woman. He was the child of a jinchuuriki. He would have been perfectly normal if the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in him. He was ready to say something when Tsunade beat him to it.

"If you feel that way, Sakura can change her mind. At that time, she will be returned to prison. In a few months the case file would be added to the public archive. The people of Konoha can judge her actions in the market gossip," said the Hokage.

Sakura put her head down.

"I told you that you would need to live with the consequences of your choice, Sakura. The day is upon us. If you back out after agreeing to the marriage, the council may reconsider their decision. I'd venture a guess that your prison stay will be short before an execution."

Tsunade sat quietly.

"I want your word that you will see this through, Sakura," said the Hokage.

Naruto looked up. Would being married to him in name only be worse than being in a prison cell or death?

"I will see this through," she said.

Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Given the short duration of the courting period, I insist on her moving in with him immediately. They need to get used to this and work out any problems before the ceremony," said the Hokage.

"What?" asked Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

Tsunade nodded.

"Listen baa-baa," started the blonde.

"You asked for my help with the ceremonial side of the wedding so I'm helping," she said without looking at him directly.

"She must remain a virgin until her wedding night," added the Hokage.

Sakura's father nodded in agreement.

"As you can see from the scroll, we have a time line of six months for the wedding. We can delay up to nine months if you wish. Any longer delay will not be acceptable without exceptional circumstances."

Sakura's father nodded again.

"Very well," said the Hokage. "Why don't we enjoy a meal and discuss the ceremony itself."

Tsunade gestured to the owner. A group of waiters descended on the table. They didn't have a moment's peace until after the food arrived. A staff member was standing by ready to address the smallest need. Naruto was surprised how sparingly Sakura's family ate. Tsunade seemed to take notice as well.

"Should we discuss the ceremony?" asked the Hokage.

Sakura's parents shared a look.

"We do not intend to have a formal ceremony," said her father.

Naruto saw Sakura's face fall. Every little girl dreamt about her wedding day.

"Why?" asked the blonde kunoichi.

It was clear Sakura's father was struggling with the polite version of the reason.

"We do not wish our daughter's sacrifice to be made a spectacle," he said.

"I see," said the Hokage clearly irritated.

She looked at Shizune. Naruto noticed the poison mistress gulp.

"I had anticipated this…situation so we have prepared a guest list that will adequately populate the bride's side. As you do not wish to participate, we will handle the details and inform you with adequate advance to attend the ceremony. Nothing further will be expected of you."

Neither of Sakura's parents looked pleased.

"Shizune, please be sure to ask the Kazekage if he minds sitting on the bride's side. Remind him that Sakura saved his brother's life. I'm sure he will agree. The size of his party will determine how creative we need to be in the seating arrangement."

"You can't be serious," hissed Sakura's mother.

Tsunade smiled.

"I'm completely serious. Naruto has many friends in the ninja world. It would be difficult to invite some and not others," said the Hokage. "It would be a political disaster for Konoha."

"What about the Daimyo? You know how his wife likes to inject herself into these things," said Shizune.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yes. That could be a problem. I will figure something out to keep her busy," said the Hokage.

Shizune nodded with a sad look on her face. That meant that Shizune would figure something out.

"What about the list of complications?" inquired Shizune.

Naruto was confused now. Tsunade tapped her fingers on the table.

"We have to invite most of them. It would be rude not to," said the Hokage.

"What is the list of complications?" asked Naruto.

"You know people that are likely to cause a scene like Killer B. He'll probably want to rap during the reception."

Naruto slapped his forehead and groaned. He could imagine some horrible rap about marriage. He shivered slightly. He looked up to see Sakura had the same reaction.

"Shishou," pleaded the rosette.

"What about the…uhhhh…," started Shizune but she stopped.

Tsunade sighed.

"That is going to be delicate. Putting them on the bride's side would be a slap in face. Putting them on the groom's side would be just as bad," said the Hokage.

She tapped her manicured finger on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" asked the sage growing more concerned.

He figured Killer B as one of the worst offenders.

"The young women that envy Sakura's position," said the Hokage.

"What?" asked Sakura's mother.

Tsunade smiled.

"You didn't realize that you are in the minority view. Naruto is considered a highly desirable bachelor in the ninja world. He turned down about a dozen marriage proposals and a few offers for him to father children," said Tsunade.

Sakura growled and Naruto's eyes snapped to her.

"What?" she hissed.

Sweat started to pour over his face. He chuckled nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she growled.

Her anger vein was throbbing. People around them were starting to watch.

"Nothing to tell," he answered. "I wrote back with Shizune's help."

"You still have one outstanding," said Tsunade with an amused smirk.

"Who?" asked Sakura's father.

"The Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata was offered to him," said the Hokage casually.

"What?" demanded the rosette as she reached across the table and grabbed the front of his yukata.

"I haven't had a chance. Shizune's been too busy with all this to help," he pleaded waving his hands defensively. "Do you think it would be a good idea to write back without help?"

She might kill him this time, but he did like her reaction. This wasn't her usual pound him for no reason. Her green eyes showed something he hadn't seen since the Academy Days.

"Sit down, Sakura. You need to learn to deal with the advances of other women. Jealously doesn't suit you," said Tsunade.

The rosette released him and gawked at her master. Her cheeks were slightly pink for an instant. She sat in her seat.

"He has no intention of accepting so it is a non-issue," said Tsunade. "It will be resolved well in advance of the ceremony."

Sakura's parents shared a look.

"You shouldn't concern yourselves. The spectacle will not involve you. I will make it clear that you are tolerating this arrangement," said the Hokage with a polite smile.

An ANBU appeared next to the Hokage. He whispered something to her.

"I'm afraid I have to attend to another matter."

Tsunade got to her feet. Shizune stood next.

"Of course, Naruto will be paying for lunch so please continue to enjoy your meal," said the Hokage.

Naruto glared at Tsunade. He muttered curses about her as she walked out the restaurant. The meal ended quickly after Tsunade left. Sakura's parents didn't want to be around Naruto unless necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone for reading. Rather than address specific comments, let me say this; I appreciate the different perspectives and I hope we can agree to disagree about some things. Some comments added definition to this story and I'm grateful for the input. Everyone's comments have left me with something to think about which includes future stories.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Sakura returned to her family home with her parents. She'd been silent the entire walk. Her room was her destination once inside the house. She was irritated by the other women that were interested in her teammate. Her parents denying her a wedding wasn't sitting well with her either. It was just for show, but it would give her a taste of normalcy despite the highly irregular nature of her relationship with Naruto. Naruto did nothing wrong as far as she could tell. Her parents didn't interact with him. They didn't know him and it seemed unlikely that they would give him a chance. He'd demonstrated control over the Kyuubi. His seal was stronger than ever in fact. The demon wasn't going to escape its prison. It wasn't going to hurt her or anyone else in Konoha. Naruto was the village's hero. People loved him.<p>

Pondering these things as she packed, Sakura found her belongs were thrown about the room. It looked like she had a tantrum. Ino came to mind immediately. Her blonde friend frequently had closet tantrums before a date. She should have sealed everything as she pulled it out. A curse escaped her lips. She set about sealing the items for easier was going to have to carry everything herself. Nartuo wasn't going to walk into her parent's house and help her. He'd be dodging kunai and fists the entire time.

Her mother watched for a few minutes before Sakura acknowledged her.

"Why do you hate Naruto?" asked the rosette.

"He is a demon. You know this," responded her mother.

"It's more than that. The way you look at him isn't right," said the rosette.

It was more than the way people looked at jinchuuriki. She missed it until Naruto said something. Her mother closed her eyes. Tears escaped her eyes a moment later. After another moment to calm her mind, she opened her eyes.

"I guess you should know the truth about him and his family," said the elder woman.

Ume lifted her shirt to reveal three scars across her lower back. Sakura moved closer and looked at them. She recognized the scar pattern.

"How did you get those?" asked the medic nin.

Her mother lowered her shirt.

"Uzumaki Kushina did that to me. All of the Uzumaki are out of control monsters."

Sakura closed her eyes. She wanted to tell her mother the truth, but she couldn't. It was an S-class secret.

"Naruto seems like a nice young man on the surface but at any moment he could snap. With the power the Kyuubi in addition to his own dark side, he could kill you. That is what I'm afraid off."

"I'm sure Kushina-san didn't want to hurt you. The injury looked serious but it healed. Only a scar remains," replied the rosette infuriated by her mother's reasoning.

"It is more than a scar," said her father.

Sakura turned to the entrance to her room.

"That injury nearly cost me you and your mother when you were born. That wound weakened your mother and during childbirth she almost died along with you," he said. "That boy and his people are a threat. It's not just Naruto. It's his entire family that we fear."

The rosette took a deep breath.

"You don't know everything. If you knew…"

"It's you that doesn't know," said her mother. "Once we tell you the story, you will be more cautious around him."

"Then tell me," insisted the medic nin.

* * *

><p>The world was a bigger place than a young woman raised in a small village could imagine. She knew a war was going on but she had to trade her family's goods. Her father would usually make the trip but he had fallen ill. Her mother was too kind to be a trader. Thus, it fell to Ume to handle the business. Her father arranged the usual protection. The Hinamori clan was master glass workers. Her father had less skill at making the glass but he could sell it very well. Thus, the clan left him in charge of selling their products to other lands. Ume had been with her father on several trips to learn the business. She was an only child so her father passed on his knowledge of being a merchant to her. She started to go on the sales trips more frequently since Sato Haruno was assigned to the area. He was a kind man and he had the most amazing green eyes. She blushed when she looked over at him. He was looking to the field along the travel path. He took his job seriously which showed responsibility and commitment. She found both traits desirable. Ume was getting to the age when she would marry.<p>

An annoying sigh filled the air. Ume glared toward the red head kunoichi that joined the squad for this protection mission. She was an obnoxious woman. More like a girl by the way she acted. Her red hair and round face made her look like a tomato.

"What is it, Uzumaki-san?" asked a gruff voice.

The captain of the squad was a serious man; too serious for Ume's romantic taste. He was supposed to be a well respected warrior from a famous clan.

"Nothing," replied the red head.

"Dream about your lover on your own time," said another kunoichi that was a regular on the squad.

Ume found the comment distasteful. Were all kunoichi easy?

"Ha Ha, Sanji," replied the red head with a hint of irritation.

"That's enough. We are on a mission," said the squad captain.

"Sorry, Taichou," said the one known as Sanji.

The red head huffed before turning her attention toward the fields around the wagon. It was the height of the Third Great Ninja War. The Leaf Village was losing ground to the Rock Village. It was a numbers problem. The Leaf Ninja were outnumbered after fighting the Lighting Village. Ume's caravan was as likely to be attacked for the goods as the ninja guarding it. It was nearing sunset when it happened. It was too quick for Ume to comprehend. They were walking peacefully one moment. The next it was the middle of a war. Ume was knocked down by an explosion. Her vision went fuzzy. A sudden explosion woke her. The wind was blowing from near hear. The air currents burned her skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw a terrifying sight. The redhead had changed into some kind of monster. She was destroying everything in sight. Ume tried to crawl away when the monster turned to her. Three tails slashed across her lower back. The monster walked slowly toward her. She felt a primal fear. Her life was over. As the monster was ready to strike, the captain landed between her and the monster. Ume wasn't sure what happened but he seemed to star at the monster and it stopped for a moment. However, the captain's control was short lived. The monster roared angrily and went berserk. Ume felt someone pulling on her arms. She turned her head to see Sato pulling her away. He wasn't making eyes contact with her. His eyes were focused behind her. Ume saw a group of ninja racing toward them. A blonde man moved ahead of the other ninja. After he passed the monster was gone. Ume felt some relief but her mind focused on the pain. She cried out as the shock wore off.

"Can you help her?" asked Sato to someone.

"I'll try," replied a woman's voice.

The pain dulled to a manageable level. A warm tingling spread over her lower back.

"Be careful, Rin. You are already low on chakra," said a teen's voice.

"I know what I'm doing Kakashi," replied the young woman.

Ume relaxed as the pain faded. The warm tingling faded to nothing. A dull ache remained.

"I need to bandage your wound. It will take some time to heal but you should make a full recovery," said the medic nin.

"Thank you, Rin-san," said Sato.

Rin and Sato helped her to a sitting position. She saw the blonde man walking back toward the road from a field. The red head was in his arms unconscious. Her long hair was dragging on the ground. The blonde man's attention was focused on her.

"Bind her," said the squad captain.

The ninja that arrived with the blonde man didn't move. Ume saw his eyes for the first time. They were red with black circles and black tomoe. The young medic nin went to the blonde man. He laid the woman on the ground. The teen girl started to exam her. The blonde man got to his feet. It was faster than Ume could track but he had the squad captain by the vest.

"If you ever use your Sharingan on her again, I will pluck out your eyes," threatened the blonde man.

The dark haired ninja pushed back the blonde man.

"She was a danger. I tried to stop her," he growled back.

The blonde man looked ready to attack when a deep voice spoke.

"Enough," he said firmly.

Both men turned their heads to a white haired man. He was taller than average with a large frame. He had a red vest over a gray outfit.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

All the ninja bowed to this man. The two ninja explained the situation from their perspectives.

"Uchiha, take your squad and get your customer to a village for additional treatment. Konoha will cover the expense and the cost of the mission."

The dark haired man nodded.

"Minato," said the man clearly disappointed. "Pick a replacement for Kushina and take her back to the village."

"Yes, Sensei," said the blonde man.

Rin nodded to the blonde man. Minato picked up the red head.

"Let's move," he said to the other ninja after selecting someone to replace the red head.

* * *

><p>"You see. Their entire clan is a bunch of monsters," concluded her mother.<p>

Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't tell them the truth. The Uzumaki were jailors of the Kyuubi. Kushina lost control during the battle. It was the same with Naruto. He'd lost control when he hurt her. Sakura couldn't reveal the secret. In the end it didn't matter. Her parents' hated him and she finally knew why. Her mother was hurt by his mother. Her mother and she almost died during childbirth. The Kyuubi chakra was like a poison. It took extended treatment to remove it from her arm.

"We didn't want to scare you, Sakura," said her father. "That's why we didn't tell you."

Sakura nodded.

"Keep your distance as much as possible. Don't give him a chance to hurt you," said her mother.

The rosette sighed.

"I need to finish packing. I have to uphold my end of the agreement," she said.

Her parents left her to pack. She had to find a way to tell her parents the truth. She would be less conflicted if her parents and Naruto could get to speaking terms. This was a time when her fierce family loyalty was making her life more difficult. Her parents wanted her away from Naruto more than anything and she wanted to make amends with him. She wanted her friend back.


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter.

**Gold Testament**: I'm not going to get into the why right now.

**McGeezel**: Thanks for reading.

**Harry Foureyes**: Sigh. I had a similar comment before and I offer the same answer. This story is written from my perspective. You don't have to like it, but I'm not going to change it to please a few readers. If you are seeking a pure canon story stick to Kishimoto. He is the only person that can write Naruto canon. He does an excellent job. I don't want to argue canon with people because there are tons of people out there that know it far better than I do. Naruto is the basis for this story but I don't treat it like gospel. Some deviations will take place. My opinion is that we don't know enough about Kushina to know if she perfectly contained the Kyuubi. Madara attacked during childbirth because the seal was weakest, but I don' take that to mean that was the only time she was vulnerable. Madara is a planner. He wants some level of certainty in his plan. A random encounter may not be enough to achieve his goal of extracting the Kyuubi and he would reveal himself with nothing to gain. Childbirth was as close to a sure thing as possible. Also, he had a hostage in Naruto. Minato would be forced to choose between his wife and his child. Not an easy choice for anyone.

As for this explanation being "stupid", Sakura's mother was attacked by Kushina. I would venture a guess if someone attacked you for no reason you might find it difficult to like them and you might hate them depending on the level of injury. Follow it up with complications in child birth due to that injury. I cannot remember a more stressful time in my own life. The mother of your child is in a bed completely vulnerable and in pain. You can't do anything. You spend her pregnancy helping out and being useful, but at this critical juncture you are helpless. Holding her hand is as much for your comfort as hers. Things could go badly at any minute and all you want is the two most precious people in your life to be alright. I don't expect everyone to understand this but I wanted to write something different. Uchiha butt-kissing is a tired theme in my mind. If you don't understand it, I can accept that. Given the number of "unforgivable" things I've written, why are you still reading this story?

**DragonMasterFlex**: Fan fiction is the website of possible. Naruto isn't likely to encounter characters from Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, etc, turn into a girl permanently or be born a girl in the manga but people often write about it. People write about Naruto in high school, Feudal Japan and numerous other settings. I don't like those stories personally, but others enjoy them. If "can't happen" was at the heart of fan fiction the number of stories would be substantially reduced if they existed at all. The beauty of fan fiction is the ability to pick and choose the parts of canon we like such as characters, situations and background story and change the parts that suite the story.

**Cerb57**: Just a punch in the face? I admire your restraint.

**charles cdv**: Thanks for reading.

**twinblade01**: I just read Chap 552. I don't plan to drop the story but the update rate might be erratic. Work is bogging me down. After a long day of writing, coming home and writing isn't very appealing.

For those that like it, enjoy. For those that hate it, sharpen your knives.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the exam table. Shizune finished putting her nose back in place. Her senior left the exam room to fill out some paper work. She'd have black eyes for a couple days. Sakura looked up when she heard the door open. She was waiting for Tsunade to yell at her. An unexpected blonde walked in.<p>

"Why are you here?" demanded the rosette to her friend.

Ino looked her over. Her arm was in a sling. The two friends scowled at each other.

"I thought we settled this but I guess not," hissed Ino.

Sakura slid off the exam table. She stood in front of Ino. The rosette was not going to back down.

"It is settled but you can't realize it," growled the short haired medic nin.

Ino glared.

"If you think for a minute that I'm going to let you have him without a fight, you are nuts!"

Sakura went to a training ground to work out. It wasn't long before Ino, Choji and Shikamaru showed up to train. The numbers were agreeable so they paired off and sparred two on two. It started as a mock battle but it turned suddenly serious when Ino landed a solid blow on Sakura's nose. The rosette knew it was broken but she didn't care.

"Serves you right for stealing what is mine," mocked Ino soft enough for only Sakura to hear.

That was the last straw. Ino made thinly veiled comments for the last two months about Sakura's engagement to Naruto. Naruto was either ignoring them or silently agreeing. It was slowing driving Sakura batty. To make matters worse, Naruto was seldom around. She wanted to rebuild their friendship and discuss ways to tell her parents the truth. He had many missions and meetings related to Uzumaki Hiro. With the addition of her duties they spent little time together. Ino pushed all the right buttons in the spar and Sakura stopped holding back. Choji and Shikamaru ended the spar after Sakura landed a glancing blow on Ino's upper arm and shoulder. Her left arm was knocked of socket.

Sakura glared into Ino's blue eyes for a moment before a smirk formed on her face.

"The fight's over. You lost," said the green eyed kunoichi.

"You don't deserve him. You've treated him like garbage while I've doted on him. You get to have him because you stole from him. I might not like it but I can see why he'd marry Hinata. She's been nice to him rather than a raving, always on her period bitch."

Ino wasn't holding back. It was clear now that this was going to be much worse than their rivalry over Sasuke.

"He's not marrying Hinata," stated the rosette. "He's declined the Hyuuga offer."

Ino's blue eyes were huge.

"What? What are you talking about?" roared the blond kunoichi.

Sakura was surprised that Ino didn't know. She took a deep calming breath.

"The Hyuuga proposed a marriage between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto refused," stated the Hokage's apprentice calmly.

Ino muttered curses about Hinata and her family for a moment.

"Well, that's fine. He's mine now. All I have to do is get you out of the way," said Ino confidently.

Sakura shook her head.

"Those that break the rules are scum. Those that abandon their teammates are worse than scum," recited the rosette.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Ino.

"Naruto is marrying me out of a sense of duty. It is Team 7's highest rule."

Ino scowled.

"You should have thought about that before you stole from him and treated him like garbage."

The blonde shook her head before leaving the exam room. Sakura took several calming breaths. This was the beginning. Ino was serious about this. She had real feelings for Naruto. She wasn't going to hide behind a proposal by her clan. Naruto would be hers by her own hard work. Sakura thought quietly about Ino's words. She had been horrible to Naruto. He'd shown her nothing but loyalty and she treated him like garbage.

"It changes now," she said out loud.

The door to the exam room opened. Tsunade walked in with a scowl. Sakura knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

The walk back to her home for the last two months wasn't easy. People were looking at her. Some looked concerned while others whispered to people next to them. It was the women her age that were whispering. It wasn't a secret that she and Naruto had a falling out. Some would believe Naruto hit her and that she deserved it. By the time she reached the door, she was feeling pretty lousy. All the horrible things she'd done in the last few months came to the forefront of her mind. A cool shower for her throbbing face helped but she felt worse that she couldn't talk to anyone. Ino would use her feelings against her. Her parents would tell her she wasn't harsh enough. Tsunade and Shizune were helping with the wedding and they were on Naruto's side. Naruto was the only person she could talk to and he wasn't around. After a simple evening meal, she sat on the couch and waited. She dressed in a simple robe that she wore around the house in the morning and evening. She sat silently and contemplated her next move. The front door opened slowly while she tried to decide how to deal with Ino. She got to her feet and waited for her fiancé. The usual sloppy throwing of sandals told her it was him. He made it two steps into view when he froze.

"What happened to you?" he asked with great concern.

He closed the space between them quickly.

"Training accident," replied the rosette.

She felt a slight blush as he examined her blackened eyes.

"Who were you training with?"

Sakura sighed. The truth was the best approach. Sakura guided him to the couch and sat him down. She joined him and explained about her encounter with Ino at the training field. Naruto got up and shook his head.

"I'll talk to her," he said.

Sakura felt worse now that Naruto was going to get in the middle of her battle. Ino would think he was sent to handle a problem she couldn't handle. It would appear that Sakura was ordering Naruto around again.

"Please don't. I'll deal with Ino. I created this mess and I'll clean it up."

The blonde looked at her for a moment.

"OK," he replied. "I don't want either you or Ino hurt."

Sakura nodded. He gave her a small smile and walked to the kitchen. She was quick to follow.

"Let me make you something," she insisted.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," he assured her.

She took the tea pot from him.

"I want to do this," she said with a smile. "I know you can make instant ramen in your sleep."

He gave her a strange look.

"You don't have to do this. I know what our marriage is about. No one is going to see us. You don't have to play the dutiful wife when we're alone."

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not acting," she insisted. "I offered because I want to do something for you."

He nodded and moved to the table. She finished up his ramen cup a few minutes later and brought it to him. He dove into it. She sat and watched. This small measure of joy made her happy. It was one of the few times in the last six months when she did something for him. He finished the cup and she started on another.

"Are you competing with Ino?" he asked out of the blue. "Is that why you're being nice to me?"

Sakura closed her eyes. She was grateful to be looking away from him. The obvious answer was no. Growing up showed her that she didn't need to compete with Ino. She won all the professional battles. Tsunade was her master. She was a high ranking medical ninja. Her name was mentioned prominently along with the hero of the war. However, Ino wanted something important to her. To be honest, Ino was probably in the lead.

"I don't think so," she answered.

Sakura finished the cup by pouring in the water. She stared at it. He was standing directly behind her when she turned with the cup to give it to him.

"I'm not Sasuke," said the blonde coldly.

She looked him from head to toe before meeting his eyes.

"You are not Sasuke," she said firmly.

He snatched the cup and walked to the table.

"You are light. You are the sun. You give hope and ask for nothing in return. You lend your strength to those that need it. You lift people's burdens onto your tired shoulders and show them that anything is possible. You never give up. You never lose faith."

She felt the tears ready to overflow her eyes.

"Sasuke was darkness. Sasuke stole hope and burdened others. He took advantage of those weaker than him for his own ends. Sasuke trampled hope. Sasuke was evil."

Her teary eyes locked with his blue eyes.

"I've never confused you and Sasuke. I always thought of you as different. It wasn't for the right reasons, but I know you are different. I know the real reasons you are different now. I'm not as blind as I used to be."

"Sakura," he said neutrally.

"No. I need to say this. I deserve Sasuke. I am the darkness as well. I've done nothing but tear you down recently. I've undermined our friendship and stolen from you. I've blamed you for my inadequacies and my fears. You offered me trust and friendship while I gave you betrayal and disgust. You have no reason to help, but you've given up so much to protect me."

Tears spilled over. She sniffed before grabbing her nose. It was still sensitive.

"I hope the day will come when you want to be my friend again. I do not deserve your friendship or your loyalty. I don't deserve to be your wife."

"Sakura," he said.

She shook her head.

"I hope you will give me a chance to be your friend again."

She bowed her head. He sighed.

"Things haven't been good between us," he said. "I want them to get better."

She looked up at him. She gave a firm nod. He sat at the table and ate his Ramen. She joined him. The silence wasn't as comfortable as it once was. It was going to take time to fix the mistakes she made. He seemed willing to let her try. The unknown was his feelings for Ino. No one would fight him if he wanted a second wife. The clan council would surely vote to allow it. Time would tell how hard she would fight him. They had been friends in her mind, but it was clear now that he always treated her as more than a friend. He proved it again by offering to marry her. She was precious to him and he did everything to protect her. It was her turn to prove that he was her friend. That was the first step. She would worry about more in time if she wanted more. She was a criminal. He was not her jailor. He saved her from jail. She needed to move past blaming him and then she could see things more clearly.


	18. Chapter 18

Meech Macko: I wouldn't claim that Narusaku is canon. My personal opinion is the series will end without really addressing the successful romantic relationships between the characters of Naruto's generation. Assuming relationships are addressed, my take is a little different than yours. When Sakura was handed the letter in the last few chapters she thought about Sasuke. At first I cringed. A moment later I considered this; Sasuke has never returned Sakura's feelings. The shinobi that gave Sakura the letter was in the same position as Sakura with Sasuke. I might be looking at the world with Narusaku colored glasses but I hold out hope that Sakura will move on from Sasuke or she already moved on and we are being mislead with foreshadowing. A few frames haven't convinced me of anything.

Anyway, canon has nothing to do with Fan Fiction.

Charles cdv: Meh

Twinblade01: Chapter length is related to the time I have to write. I would love to paint a beautiful picture and get into more detail, but I don't have the time to commit to it. I'm opting for shorter chapters that focus on key details. More action is coming. Hiro isn't in the story as a side plot.

Cerb57: Better but more could be done.

Abzilla: Thanks for the support.

Sorry for the long delay. A combination of work and private life got in the way. Visits from my family and my in-laws along with 200 pages written in 30 days didn't leave me with much time to write fan fiction. My time is still pretty limited with another 100+ pages soon but I will try to post when I can.

* * *

><p>Naruto was tired of hunting. They'd been hunting Hiro for months. His tactics were always hit and run. He'd show up with no notice, take what he wanted and disappear. The battles usually cost him a warrior or two. The loss seemed to be acceptable as the redhead continued to use the tactics.<p>

"Taichou," yelled a ninja from behind the blonde.

The blonde landed on the nearest branch.

"What is it?" he asked.

The chuunin pointed to the sky. A hawk was circling. The sage cursed mentally for missing the messenger bird. He held out his arm and the bird circled down and landed on his outstretched left arm. After removing the message, the bird took to the sky. Naruto looked at the message. It was a meet up request from Sand ninja. They had some information about Hiro.

"Let's move. We're meeting up with Sand Shinobi," said the blonde.

His subordinates nodded and followed his lead toward the border with the Wind Country. Naruto's thoughts shifted from Hiro to Sakura. She'd been living with him for nearly five months now. The wedding was supposed to take place in about two months. Sakura's parents requested a little extra time. Tsunade agreed reluctantly but Naruto figured it had something to do with Shizune. The raven haired medic nin looked like she was going to collapse from helping Tsunade all day and planning the wedding at night.

In the time he and Sakura lived together, their relationship had improved. It seemed she could tolerate him. The tension relaxed but it seemed she still wasn't comfortable with him. He could admit that having her in his house altered his routines. His morning ritual of staggering to breakfast in whatever state of dress he went to bed in was over. She strongly requested he dress more completely before coming to a meal. He'd asked little of her. Words were never his specialty. He'd say something that he intended as a compliment and it would sound insulting. In some sense he was grateful this marriage was for practical reasons. He didn't have to worry about anniversaries or other "real" husband responsibilities. The downside was the closeness with another person. She wouldn't curl up with him when he was sad. She wouldn't be there when he woke up.

The sage shook his head. He had to focus.

"Is everything alright, taichou?" asked one of his subordinates.

Naruto nodded. He needed to focus on his mission.

It was a day of hard travel to meet up with the Sand ninja. He was happy to see Temari when they reached the rendezvous. It was too late in the day to travel anymore so they set up a joint camp. The Suna nin had intelligence that Hiro was spotted traveling back toward the Fire Country from Suna. Most of the squad was resting, but Naruto sat by the fire. Temari joined him.

"You're strangely quiet," she said.

He looked at her. She was a good friend's sister and another good friend's girlfriend. The politics to two villages slowed the engagement.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

Temari looked at him for a moment. She was analyzing him. He'd seen Shikamaru do it many times before answering.

"Sure," she replied dropping her more rigid posture.

She tried to put on a friendly smile.

"How…I mean…what if…," he started before stopping.

"Use your words, Naruto," she teased.

He glared at her. She treated him like a younger brother because of his friendship with her younger brother.

"I'm having trouble talking to Sakura," he said.

Temari nodded.

"You asked her to marry you and you can't communicate with her," said the wind mistress.

Naruto's face soured. Temari leaned closer to him.

"I know more is going on. I'm not an idiot," she whispered.

The blonde Konoha nin nodded. He accepted that some people would figure it out. As long as they didn't voice their opinions, their marriage would be fine. Public knowledge of their circumstances would hurt Sakura and make his life more difficult.

Temari suggested a few things that seemed helpful. Try simple compliments and build up to more elaborate gestures. Talk to her like she's one of the guys. The most important advice she offered was listening.

"People want to be heard. Let her talk. Respond when she stops talking."

He nodded thinking about this.

"Now rest. It seems you have some work to do tomorrow."

The sage nodded in agreement. His relationship with Temari was like his relationship with Tenten. All the complications of male-female relations were removed. Both were beautiful, powerful women, but he didn't view either as having romantic potential. A one night bed-buddy was not his goal.

The Konoha nin and Suna nin parted ways early the next morning. Naruto felt more focused. Temari's advice gave him some peace. She joked that he was over-thinking matters. Relationships between men and women were not as complicated as men wanted to believe. It was even funnier to her that he was over thinking something. The wind mistress was one of the first to tell him to think more. After traveling for five hours, the ninja stopped for a quick meal.

"Be ready for the worst against Hiro," said the blonde.

The chuunin were listening.

"He is a master of seals and he uses all sorts of tricks," continued the Jonin.

Naruto continued his description until they were ready to travel again. Messenger birds were coordinating team movements in the Fire Country. Naruto could feel the anticipation as they moved closer to Hiro. They were chasing him to the coast. Naruto burst into a clearing when he felt the attackers. He rotated as the shuriken and kunai flew at him. He felt a pair nick his arm and leg. He looked back to see one of his comrades take a fatal blow. The other two were injured. All three chuunin landed with thuds on the ground. Naruto rebounded off a tree and landed between them and Edo Tensai soldier that threw the weapons. He instinctively activated the Kyuubi's chakra. Two chakra arms reached out and grabbed the warrior. He crushed the warrior. Its body turned to dust and couldn't rebuild.

"I know you're here," yelled the blonde into the forest.

Chakra arms shot into the forest. Most encountered the reanimated soldier but one arm was caught. The blonde tried to withdraw it but it wouldn't return. He felt the chakra drain and suppressed the Kyuubi chakra. He heard clapping in the forest.

"You figured it out so quickly. Maybe I was wrong about you," mocked the red head.

"What were you doing?" demanded the sage as he looked around the forest.

"I said it before. You are Yang. You are power. I need that power if I am complete my plan."

Localizing his voice was nearly impossible.

"Come out and I'll show you everything," said the blonde.

Hiro laughed.

"I'm sure you'd like that. Rush at me with the Kyuubi's chakra. Smash me with one of your chakra spheres. Claim victory and return to the pink haired woman."

The Konoha Jonin growled.

"She is quite powerful, but too much like you; all Yang and very little Yin. She unleashed that seal you gave her."

The redhead laughed once.

"I guess I should congratulate you on saving her. It wasn't a simple thing to undo."

The blonde was losing his temper.

"Fight me coward," he roared into the forest.

A scolding sound came from the forest.

"No cousin. I fight battles on my terms."

"Hiro," roared the blonde.

He started on hand signs.

"Wind Style: Tornado," roared the blonde.

The ninja were standing in the center of a tornado. Naruto drove more chakra into the jutsu and it grew in diameter. After a few moments, he had to release it. Taking deep breaths, the blonde looked around. He didn't see any sign of Hiro or his warriors.

"Taichou," groaned one of his subordinates.

Naruto turned quickly and made two clones. He picked up his fallen comrades and moved toward the nearest village. Two would live but the third was already gone. He tried to keep his thoughts focused on the mission but his anger was getting the better of him. While traveling, Naruto encountered another squad with a medic nin. He was able to patch up the two surviving chuunin. They sealed the body of their fallen comrade into a black scroll for easier transport to Konoha. This was the first time Naruto had to carry a black scroll back to Konoha. Plenty of ninja were lost in the war but he was not assigned a scroll. It was his duty to report to the Hokage and then the family. It was his duty to explain the circumstances of their family member's death. It was part of Konoha's tradition and he would see it through.

The return to Konoha was miserable. The weight of the scroll was worse than the body itself. It felt wrong to seal a comrade this way. His comrades returned home. He made sure of it, but he was caught off guard. He was too eager and let his emotions get the better of him. Tsunade was going to be furious.

He stood at the Hokage's door. The scroll was in his hand. He looked at it and closed his eyes. He cursed. Once told to enter, Naruto saw matters were far worse than he expected. The village elders were in the Hokage's office. His squad members supported his story, but the elders dissected every detail and critiqued every decision he made. Normally, Tsunade would intervene but it seemed she was just as concerned about his actions.

"So this person is after the Kyuubi's chakra," said Koharu. "It is clear what must be done, Tsunade."

The elders left the Hokage's office. In typical fashion they were not going to do the dirty work. The slug sannin dismissed the chuunin.

"You know what I have to do," said the blonde kunoichi.

Naruto didn't acknowledge her.

"You are not a genin any longer so stop acting like it," she growled.

He looked up before bowing his head.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," he said mechanically before raising his head.

Tsunade pulled out a saucer and filled with her beverage of choice. She took a sip.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. You are hereby confined to the village until this matter is resolved. You will join the internal defense force until your wedding."

"Hai," replied the blonde with no enthusiasm.

"Go home after delivering that," she said gesturing to the scroll. "Have Sakura look you over."

The blonde looked away.

"Or you can go to the hospital, your choice."

Naruto nodded and left the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the quality is lower than usual. I'm trying to get back into FF writing instead of technical writing.<p> 


End file.
